


Reencontros

by Pipezinha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of prejudice, Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Certain bullying, Death of beloved characters, F/M, Family is everything, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence against Children, With a little help from friends, a little of homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson sempre quis reencontrar a filha e reintegrá-la à família, mas não dessa maneira. Apresentando Mary Jo Watson e John William Watson-Holmes. <br/>Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes, John Watson e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente. Wilhelmina Rutherford Harayashi e todos seus parentes são personagens originais meus. Apesar de Rutherford ser um sobrenome comum na Inglaterra e eu citar alguns fatos históricos nessa fic, todos os personagens ou acontecimentos da fanfic são fictícios e qualquer semelhança com a vida real de alguém é mera coincidência. <br/>Esta é uma fanfic feita por mim, então claro que vai ser slash/yaoi/male relationship. Se você não gosta não leia, simples assim.  Não perca seu tempo lendo para reclamar depois. Johnlock/Mystrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Aquele ano foi um ano corrido, cheio de emoções. Sherlock odiava lembrar-se dele. Foi um período de grande ansiedade, em que ele teve várias crises de pânico. Cuidar de um bebê é girar a roleta do imprevisível e planejar um casamento, por mais simples que seja, uma tortura.

 

Mycroft tinha seus momentos difíceis também. Nada relacionado ao noivo ou à família dele. Mas ele passava horas insones pensando em novas maneiras de proteger a SUA família, agora que novos membros estavam vindo.

 

O casamento duplo foi maravilhoso, uma grande recepção em Londres, Nanny estava radiante, mas alguns familiares mais atentos perceberam que ela já demonstrava sinais de cansaço no final da cerimônia.

 

E num dia frio de Fevereiro do outro ano ainda, nasceram Nancy e Nadya Lestrade-Holmes, ruivas, uma de olhos castanhos esverdeados e a outra com olhos azuis, que conquistaram sua meia irmã Sophie assim que esta as conheceu.

 

No arrebatamento de contar para todo mundo que agora ela tinha duas novas irmãzinhas, Sophie contou até para sua mãe, que teve uma crise violenta de ciúmes e inveja assim que fechou o messenger do Facebook.

 

-Que foi, gringa? Porque esse estresse todo?

 

-Minha filha tá toda derretida lá porque o veado do pai dela teve duas meninas.

 

-Oxe, como pode? Veados podem se achar mulher, mas ainda não podem ter filho não.

 

-Não seja bobo, moreno. Ele pediu pra irmã dele carregar os bebês, barriga de aluguel, sabe como é? Só que como foi entre a família, não teve a parte do aluguel.

 

Eles riram da piadinha sem graça, depois o moreno olhou para Sheryl.

 

-E tu tá de beiço caído aí porque teu ex tá feliz da vida ou porque ele não quis ter essas filhas contigo?

 

-Fico puta porque ele tá se dando bem na vida. Greg não pode ser feliz. Ele tem que tar na merda!!

 

-Credo, mulher vingativa. Me lembra de sempre ser seu amigo... - e saiu.

 

Como sempre, Sheryl foi despejar as mágoas no salão. E como sempre, o salão é o melhor lugar para se espalhar notícias, sejam só fofocas ou informações importantes. O nascimento das gêmeas foi sendo contado de boca em boca até chegar em ouvidos que se interessaram muito pelo assunto.

 

Mycroft atendeu a uma Nina muito preocupada:

 

-Não que eu não aprecie suas ligações, Wilhelmina, mas na maioria das vezes é encrenca.

 

-Ah, _nii-san_ , eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu estava conversando com uns amigos gays americanos e eles me pediram para dar os parabéns ao Greg e a você pelo nascimento das gêmeas.

 

-Muito encantador da parte deles. Por que isso é preocupante a ponto de você estar com essa voz e me ligando? Você poderia ter transmitido os parabéns no Whats da família para o Gregory.

 

-Porque, Mycroft, eles souberam por meio uma rede de fofocas que veio subindo desde o Rio de Janeiro.

 

-Minha enteada – suspirou o Holmes mais velho.

 

-Ela não fez por mal. Só agora o mundo inteiro já sabe.

 

-Ficarei alerta. Hideyoshi?

 

-Andando pra lá e pra cá. O Júnior continua assustando Sherlock?

 

-Todos os dias. A benção de ter um sobrinho que escala móveis.

 

Eles desligaram rindo.

 

Na teoria, o estrago que Sophie fez não significou nada. As gêmeas e John William tinham um perfeito círculo de segurança ao seu redor, babás bem treinadas, versadas em artes marciais e combate com ou sem armas.

 

Um dia, um telefonema preocupante. Tio Jeremy sofrera um infarto e estava em observação. O filho mais velho de Nanny chamou vários sobrinhos para uma reunião importante no quarto do hospital. Logo após redefinir alguns papeis importantes dentro do clã, morreu.

 

Mycroft passou alguns dias em silêncio total, e quem o conhecia sabia que não era pesar pelo falecido. John já esperava pelo convite para uma reunião com ele e Lestrade.

 

-Você assumiu o controle da defesa do clã, cunhado? Não, Sherlock não falou nada, eu também consigo deduzir algumas coisas...

 

-Aqui da Europa. Ficou decidido que o tio Roger vai passar a responsabilidade da América para o Edgar pouco a pouco e Nina dividir a Ásia com Gabriel. Theodore e Francis continuam sendo responsáveis pela África. Mas não foi por isso que eu chamei você, John. Eu não sou o bisa Ambrose e não faço as coisas pelas costas.

 

-Eu não queria autorizar uma coisa dessas. Eu gostaria muito, e posso dizer por Sherlock que era o sonho dele também, que o Junior fosse criado como uma criança comum.

 

-Mas com tantos inimigos por aí, nossos bebês não poderão nunca ser crianças comuns.

 

-Só vamos combinar: sem armas até que eles completem dez anos de idade.

 

-Oito.

 

-Mycroft! – Lestrade estava horrorizado com aquela conversa.

 

-Greg querido, todo o treinamento vai ser lúdico e gradual. Vai fazer parte do dia-a-dia deles, natural como aprender a andar. Não vamos treiná-los a serem máquinas de combate, apenas a não serem alvos fáceis.

 

-Essa conversa é surreal. – Lestrade coçou a sobrancelha com os dedos – ao invés de nos preocuparmos com vacinas ou com a escolinha onde vamos matricular as crianças, estamos discutindo como ensiná-las auto defesa. E a idade certa para carregarem uma arma.

 

-Em alguns Estados na América, isso nem é discutido pelos pais. As crianças já aprendem a atirar muito mais cedo.

 

-Não somos americanos do centro-oeste, Mycroft! E... oh, merda! Você acha que Mary ensinou nossa filha a atirar?

 

-Provavelmente. A pequena Mary Jo já deve ter uma boa noção de tudo, afinal ela tem mais de sete anos.

 

Na prática, tudo era mesmo muito lúdico e sutil. Sherlock ficava mais de olho nas reações de Watson, já que ele e todos os primos tinham passado por aquele treino... E assim, o tempo foi seguindo seu curso...

 

_**TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS:** _

John William está inquieto. Ele acordou com uma ideia na cabeça e nessas horas ele é muito seu pai Sherlock, segundo seu papai John. Primeiro ele pediu à babá que ligasse para sua mãe, em Quioto.

 

- _Moshi-moshi_. Olá, querido. Que foi?

 

- _Mummy_ , você não quer mais ter filhos?

 

-Igualzinho seu pai Sherlock. Quando quer uma coisa, fala na lata! Não, querido, eu já não posso mais ter nenhum bebê. Por que, você quer ter um irmão?

 

-Eu queria. Todo mundo tem irmãos nessa família, menos eu.

 

-Já conversou com o papai Lock?

 

-Não. Eu perguntei pra você primeiro só pra já ter uma resposta, se ele me mandar “Peça pra sua mãe”.

 

-Você é muito inteligente, Junior. Pode conversar com ele, e se ele disser que o Hide também é filho único, responda que ele gosta, você não.

 

-'Brigado, _mummy_. Amo você. Tchau.

 

-Também te amo, querido. Tchau.

 

Junior entregou o celular para Samya, que sorria. Ela estendeu a mão para o menino, prevendo que ele iria subir para o 221B. John William foi pensando no que falar.

 

A babá o deixou na escada, acompanhando sua subida. Junior olhou para a porta da cozinha, Sherlock estava sentado à mesa, com os olhos fixos no microscópio. Com cuidado, o garoto puxou uma cadeira e subiu. Sherlock só levantou os olhos.

 

-O que é tão difícil que você precisou ligar para sua mãe primeiro?

 

-Papai, você pode me comprar um irmão?

 

-Oh, céus, não! Irmãos não se vendem no Tesco, porque se vendesse, seria um artigo que encalharia. E sim, você ligou para sua mãe e ela negou, porque ela não pode mais ter filhos. Junior, irmão é uma coisa chata e tenebrosa.

 

-Não é não! Todo mundo nessa família tem. Você tem, papai John tem, o tio Greg tem mais de um!

 

-Olá, família! - John entrou e colocou as sacolas de compras no chão. - O que é que todo mundo tem, mas o Greg tem mais que a gente e eu não to sabendo?

-Agora não é hora de piadinhas de duplo sentido, marido malicioso. Seu filho quer um irmão.

 

-Ah, entendo. E você está tentando convencê-lo das maravilhas de ser filho único.

 

-Paiê... - John William tentou mudar de estratégia e convencer o outro pai – por que eu não posso ter outro irmão?

 

-Porque, meu querido, não é assim, quero e pronto! Mesmo em casais formados por homem e mulher, é preciso planejar com antecedência. Casais como eu e o papai Lock é um pouquinho mais complicado ainda.

 

-Bebês não nascem do vasinho na janela. - suspirou Sherlock se levantando e pegando o filho no colo. - Junior, nós quisemos muito ter você. E planejamos toda nossa vida em torno de você, como filho único.

 

John os abraçou. Ia ser uma semana de muita conversa... o menino já estava fazendo a marca registrada dos Holmes: beicinho.

 

Mas nem que ele fosse pre-cognitivo e estivesse adivinhando... Mycroft ligou poucos dias depois marcando uma reunião em sua casa, mas trouxe a babá do Junior e pediu à babá das gêmeas que juntassem esforços e não deixassem nenhum dos três sair do quarto de brinquedos por nada nesse mundo. E trancou os adultos em seu escritório.

 

Sherlock olhou para Lestrade, que não queria encarar ninguém, a boca uma linha fina e contrariada. John sentiu o clima e já empertigou-se, pigarreando. Mycroft colocou uísque puro em quatro copos.

 

-Ok, o apocalipse começou em qual quadrante do planeta?

 

-Agora não, Sherlock... - John cortou, mas gelou diante da resposta de Mycroft.

 

-Nos Estados Unidos, mais precisamente em Des Moines, Iowa.

 

-Mary Jo está bem? O que houve, um ciclone?

 

Sherlock segurou o ombro de John, abraçando-o por trás. Watson não gostou daquilo, porque seu marido estava lendo coisas no rosto do irmão que ele não conseguia, e não era nada bom. Mas foi melhor estar já nos braços de Sherlock quando ele ouviu a bomba, porque seus joelhos fraquejaram.

 

-Sua filha está bem. Mas Mary, ex-Watson, atual Samuelson, sofreu um acidente de carro com o marido e morreu na hora. Sinto muito, John.

 

Watson aceitou o uísque meio que automaticamente. Bebeu num gole só e aceitou outro copo. Sherlock o levou para se sentar ao lado de Greg, que colocou uma das mãos em seu joelho:

 

-Mary Jo estava na escola quando os pais sofreram o acidente, então fisicamente ela está bem.

 

-Quando foi isso?

 

-O acidente foi há cinco dias. Identificação confirmada, o sepultamento já aconteceu, William Samuelson não tinha parentes próximos, Mary Jo não tem com quem ficar nos EUA. Mas ela é uma garota muito esperta, que de alguma forma arrancou da mãe a história da sua vida na Inglaterra e não estranhou quando Edgar entrou em contato.

 

John apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos. Mary estava morta e Mary Jo sozinha num outro país. A solução lógica era trazê-la de volta para a Inglaterra, onde ela também se sentiria sozinha, pois foi criada num ambiente diferente... Apertando a ponte do nariz com os dedos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Abrindo os olhos, procurou o marido.

 

-Temos que trazê-la para nós.

 

-Sim, sem dúvida. John William vai enlouquecer. Nós falamos que para ter um irmão era difícil, precisava planejamento e do nada, eis que surge uma irmã. Vamos passar por mentirosos.

 

-Você sabe que não vai ser tão simples assim. Somos desconhecidos para ela.

 

-Somos uma opção melhor que um orfanato ou um tio em segundo grau do Samuelson. Espero que ela não seja viciada em McDonalds. Ela já está com Edgar, Mycroft?

 

-Está. Não foi difícil atestar que como a mãe fazia parte do programa de proteção à testemunha, talvez o acidente não fosse acidente e a garota estaria correndo risco de morte continuando onde estava. Apresentamos os documentos comprovando que Eddie era um parente confiável e ela está em Nova Iorque com ele. Fotos e um pouco da história da família Watson está sendo contada para que tudo não se seja um grande choque.

 

-Pra ela pode não ser, mas pra mim, é. Eu sempre quis minha filha comigo, mas não dessa forma. Ela chega quando?

 

-Já que não há impecilhos e vocês estão dispostos, pode ser nesse final de semana mesmo. Vou avisar o Edgar. - Mas Mycroft não se mexeu. Sherlock e ele trocaram um olhar e a conversa holmesiana recomeçou. Até que o irmão mais novo abaixou o olhar e Mycroft se irritou – Mesmo?

-Sim! Tenho certeza! Não é Moriarty nem ninguém da teia!!

 

John olhou para Lestrade, depois se levantou e se interpôs entre eles.

 

-Depois de dez anos, alguém ainda quer nos ferir e começou matando a Mary. É isso que você desconfia, Mycroft?

 

-Há quatro anos atrás Nina me avisou que até na América a notícia do nascimento das minhas filhas tinha chegado. Pode ser que nos últimos quatro anos alguém tenha rastreado Mary e sua filha e finalmente encontrado. Pode ser também que trazê-la para Londres esteja nos planos dessa pessoa ou pessoas.

 

-Por que esperar tanto tempo?

 

-Por que AGORA é a hora certa. E agora podem atingir não só você como Sherlock e a mim. Todos temos grandes pontos fracos.

 

-Pobre daquele que tentar. Ai do infeliz que tirar um fio de cabelinho ruivo dos meus bebês do lugar. - Greg levantou a voz. - Vai preferir nunca ter nascido.

 

John ficou parado um tempo pensando... jogando a cabeça pro lado, fechou os olhos e suspirou de novo:

 

-Nossos filhos estão frequentando a escolinha. Agora é a época certa porque eles não ficam o tempo todo em casa.

 

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde, mesmo que os tirássemos da escola e ensinássemos em casa, eles estariam em perigo. Mary Jo precisa ir para a escola também.

 

-Estejam preparados, senhores. A guerra vem bater às nossas portas novamente. - Mycroft ergueu o copo de uísque – À batalha!

 

N/A: Voltei com sangue nozóio, ne? Mas nem tudo podia ser flores & borboletas o tempo todo, afinal, é Sherlock, certo? Tudo certo comigo, não é encosto do George Martin nem do Moffat. Eu sempre fui assim. 09/02/2016

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**MARY JO WATSON POV:** _

 

“Eu sempre soube que era diferente. Sempre desconfiei dos olhares da minha mãe e da excessiva cautela que ela me recomendava ter.

 

Conforme eu cresci eu comecei a cobrar dela fotografias de quando ela estava grávida e quando eu era pequena. Porque o Samuelson não estava nas fotos de antes dos meus quatro anos? Quem era aquele homem loiro com que eu sonhava? Por que eu me lembrava de momentos aleatórios diferentes da nossa vida em Des Moines?

 

Então ela me contou. Me contou sobre John Watson. Sobre Sherlock Holmes, nossa vida na Inglaterra, como para me criar livre de ameaças ela se divorciou e veio para os Estados Unidos. Me contou que meu pai acompanhava meu crescimento de longe, ele tinha fotos minhas e relatórios.

 

Escondida dela eu comecei a acompanhar o blog do meu pai. Alguma coisa me dizia que eles se divorciaram por outros motivos e que não tinha sido muito amigável. Descobri que meu pai era gay e estava namorando o famoso detetive. Não é uma coisa muito legal de se descobrir pela internet.

 

Uma vez minhas amigas e eu estávamos vendo um programa de música na TV, mostrou Elton John, Adam Lambert e Sam Smith, e meu padrasto parou só o suficiente pra comentar que “na Inglaterra só tinha veado”. Fiquei envergonhada pelo meu pai ser um.

 

As minhas pesquisas do modo de vida inglês me mostraram que é quase outro planeta. Muitas regras de etiqueta, modos diferentes de se portar e falar. Eles tomam chá o tempo todo, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Coisa de gente velha.

 

Mas minha mãe gostava de chá. Quando a polícia foi até a escola me contar que ela e meu padrasto sofreram um acidente fatal, eu me senti como nos filmes de ação. Eu não podia contar pra ninguém que poderia não ter sido um acidente. Era quase como Ethan Hunt no Missão Impossível, eu não podia confiar em ninguém. E precisava sair da cidade pra não ser o próximo alvo.

 

Enquanto eu entrava na internet pra ver como eu podia contatar meu pai, porque de jeito nenhum eu ia para uma instituição esperar por adoção ou algum parente do meu padrasto me pegar como caridade, a polícia veio até a casa da minha vizinha onde eu estava hospedada com um advogado. Pelo jeito as notícias ruins voam mesmo, o lado inglês já estava sabendo da morte da Mary.

 

Só não gostei que eram os parentes do tal Sherlock. Apesar de não terem sotaque inglês pesado, eles são naturalmente esnobes. Pelo visto, também não gostavam da minha mãe. Pior, fiquei sabendo que eu tenho um irmão, ou meio irmão, filho do meu pai com o tal Holmes. Já odeio esse moleque. Ele tem tudo que eu não pude ter: meu pai, dinheiro, família grande.

 

Agora vou para Londres, encontrar com John Watson. Ele vai se arrepender de ter largado minha mãe por outro homem. E vai pagar com juros todos esses anos longe de nós. Vou me esbaldar na grana deles.”

 

N/A: Isso. Eu precisava entrar dentro da Mary Jo pra estabelecer as diferenças entre ela e o Junior. Vamos trabalhar o conflito, agora. 20/03/2016.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Quando voltaram pra casa, Sherlock e John conversaram muito até concordarem numa história coesa a ser contada a John William. Ele ficou tão excitado por saber que ia ganhar uma irmã, que nem por um momento passou por sua cabeça acusar os pais de mentir sobre “ser difícil arrumar irmãos”... pelo contrário, ficou atazanando Watson pra saber todos os detalhes possíveis sobre aquela irmã.

 

No dia da chegada de Mary Jo a Londres, estava fora de cogitação deixar o Junior ir ao aeroporto. Sherlock o convenceu a ficar em casa para ajudá-lo a preparar uma recepção para a irmã. John sorriu diante do engodo e foi com Mycroft.

 

Assim que foi anunciada a chegada do voo de Nova Iorque, John se levantou, aprumou os ombros e respirou fundo. Mycroft sorriu, seu cunhado nunca ia deixar aquele tique de lado. Se ele fez isso até no casamento...

 

“ _Sob stress, invoque o soldado interior. Ele nunca te deixa na mão_ ” - Mycroft chamou a atenção de Watson – Não se preocupe. Edgar vai trazê-la diretamente para esta sala VIP.

 

-Vai ser a primeira vez que nos vemos depois que ela cresceu. Qual será a impressão que vou dar a ela? Que tipo de histórias Mary contou sobre mim?

 

-Sua vida não é exatamente um primor de privacidade, já que seu blog é popular. As partes mais chocantes pelo menos tenho certeza que ela já sabe.

 

-Que seriam...

 

-Que você é casado com um outro homem e tem um filho com ele. John, por favor, você é uma das pessoas mais integras e sensíveis que eu conheço. Quem poderia dizer UMA COISA contra você?

 

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, a porta da sala se abriu, e Edgar Rutherford entrou, sorridente, segurando a mesma para uma garota alourada, de grandes olhos azuis, altura média, naquela fase em que estão deixando de ser crianças rechonchudas para espicharem na adolescência, mas ainda tem bochechas. Vestida de jeans e mocassins, Mary Jo não parecia muito à vontade.

 

Ela olhou primeiro para Mycroft, analisando-o, o que foi uma ação mútua. Só que ela abaixou o olhar rápido para seu pai, e o Holmes mais velho não pode deixar de achá-la tão dissimulada quanto a mãe. John pigarreou para disfarçar a emoção e não sabia se erguia os braços para abraçá-la ou simplesmente apertava sua mão.

 

Mary Jo resolveu tudo sendo seca:

 

-Seu marido não veio? - ela passou os olhos pela sala.

 

-Não. - John pigarreou de novo. - Sherlock ficou em casa com o John William. Achamos melhor não deixá-lo vir porque... ele é muito hiperativo. E ele está muito excitado com a sua chegada.

 

-Por que?

 

-Não faz muito tempo, Junior pediu por uma irmã. - Mycroft tentou amenizar a situação estranha – Olá, Mary Jo. Eu sou Mycroft Holmes, irmão do Sherlock. - e estendeu a mão.

 

Ela foi educada o suficiente para apertar a mão oferecida, mas não sorrir para Mycroft. Que deu de ombros e foi abraçar o primo, se retirando com ele para perto da janela.

 

John pigarreou uma terceira vez, procurando atrair a atenção da filha para si. Estendeu a mão para convidá-la a se sentar com ele no sofá.

 

-Sinto muito pela sua perda. Deve ter sido um choque perder sua mãe e seu padrasto dessa forma brusca. Mas você vai ficar em segurança aqui conosco.

 

-Por que você nunca entrou em contato com a gente esses anos todos?

 

-Foi uma escolha da sua mãe. Cortar totalmente relação com o passado e criar outra identidade nos Estados Unidos. Teoricamente era uma maneira de manter vocês em segurança.

 

-Ela era algum tipo de agente secreto ou algo assim?

 

-Algo assim. - John levantou os olhos para Mycroft que tinha se encaminhado para a porta e estava esperando. - Vamos?

 

Mary Jo arregalou os olhos para o carro que os esperava, mas não disse nada. Aquela ia ser a sua nova vida agora, ela tinha que se acostumar com o luxo. Sentando-se perto da janela, ficou olhando a paisagem, sua nova cidade passando. Era bem mais fria e menos colorida do que a sua cidade natal. John a observava disfarçadamente, respondendo às perguntas de Edgar sobre John William.

 

Quando eles chegaram à Rua Baker, Mary Jo estranhou:

 

-Você mora AQUI?

 

-Sim, temos dois apartamentos neste prédio.

 

-Mas é uma casa tão... comum...

 

-O que você esperava? Não somos ricos, muito menos esnobes. Gostamos de coisas simples. Com o tempo você vai se acostumar. Vamos, eles devem estar ansiosos nos esperando.

 

Edgar e Mycroft só trocaram um olhar, ao descerem do carro atrás do pai e da filha. Mary Jo fez menção de subir as escadas, mas John a orientou a continuar pelo corredor:

 

-Não, o apartamento do seu irmão, que agora também vai ser o seu, é no porão.

 

-Meu irmão – e a menina colocou um tom de ironia na palavra – mora sozinho no porão? Ele não é muito novo pra isso?

 

-Eu tenho um quarto lá, que agora é seu. Mas ele sempre morou com as babás lá embaixo, em segurança.

 

Mary Jo teve um minuto de pena daquele bebê crescendo num lugar escuro e úmido, quando John abriu a porta do 221C, revelando uma sala espaçosa, cheia de cores vibrantes e no momento, pessoas felizes:

 

-OU! Que demora!! - Mary Jo ouviu uma voz masculina gritar.

 

-Já íamos mandar a polícia atrás. - outra voz feminina retrucou.

 

-A polícia não ia sair daqui, sinto muito! - e todos riram.

 

-E onde está nossa menininha? - uma voz feminina idosa veio chegando mais próximo à porta – Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo. Deve estar uma mocinha, agora.

 

Mary Jo se viu encarando os olhos mais gentis que já tinha visto na vida e foi envolvida num abraço leve, de ossos frágeis mas muito caloroso.

 

-Filha, esta é a senhora Hudson. Ela é a nossa senhoria, avó adotiva do Junior.

 

-Conheci sua mãe. Você tem os olhos dela. - a mão ossuda passou de leve no rosto da menina. - Mas o queixo é seu, John. Aposto que quando ela sorri, fica igualzinha ao Júnior. Venha, meu bem, entre. A casa agora também é sua.

 

Da porta, Mary Jo podia ver as costas do sofá. Sentados nele e virados, olhando pra ela, estavam um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e um jovem de uns 19 anos, ambos segurando um par de gêmeas ruivas, que quando viram Mycroft começaram a pular excitadas, gritando “Papai!!”

Mais além haviam duas poltronas, uma ocupada por uma senhora jovem, grávida e um homem sentado no braço, segurando a mão dela. Deviam ser um casal. Na outra, uma adolescente de uns dezesseis anos, que tinha cabelos castanhos com as pontas pintadas de vermelho.

 

E vindo de outro cômodo, correndo, um furacão de cachos pretos e olhos azuis parou à frente dela, erguendo um arranjo de rosas e dizendo, meio sem fôlego:

 

-Olá. Eu sou John, seu irmão.

 

Mary Jo até se esqueceu que tinha prometido odiar aquele garoto. Ele era lindo e sim, a senhoria tinha razão. Quando ele sorria, era o mesmo sorriso e o formato do queixo dela. Mas atrás vinha o pai dele, alto e magro, que deu um selinho no pai dela, antes de dizer:

 

-Bem vinda, Mary Jo. Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes.

 

Aquele beijo revirou o estômago da menina. Ao desviar os olhos, ela viu Mycroft se curvando para beijar o senhor grisalho. E se lembrou do comentário maldoso do seu padrasto “Na Inglaterra só tem veado”. Mary Jo ficou com raiva, agora ela fazia parte de uma grande família que só tinha gays. Gays com filhos!! Como aquelas mulheres podiam suportar conviver com essas coisas? Como aquela senhora idosa podia achar tudo normal? Ela teve uma ligeira tontura, rapidamente amparada pelo Watson, que levou-a para o sofá. Andrew Lestrade se levantou com Nadja no colo para dar espaço:

 

-Coitada, nem bem chegou, deve estar sofrendo o jet lagging e já tem que aguentar todo esse povo doido e falador!

 

-Aqui – a adolescente de cabelos coloridos estendeu um copo de coca cola gelada – Vai te refrescar e ao mesmo tempo fazer a glicose subir um pouquinho. Eu sou Sophie Lestrade.

 

-Obrigada.

 

O rapaz de pé trocou a bebê de braço e estendeu a mão direita:

 

-Eu sou o irmão dela, Andrew Lestrade. Esta é a nossa irmãzinha, Nadja. Aquela cópia se chama Nancy. - eles riram, acostumados a essa piada familiar – O dono do xerox é o nosso pai, Gregory. Você já conheceu nosso padrasto, Mycroft.

 

A grávida se levantou e se aproximou:

 

-Eu sou Molly Fortunato e este é meu marido, Mário.

 

Bebericando a coca, espantada que existia refrigerante na Inglaterra e que deixavam os adolescentes pintarem o cabelo, Mary Jo cumprimentava as pessoas com a cabeça. Sherlock a observava e trocava olhares com Mycroft. O mais incrível é que a pessoa mais ansiosa pela chegada dela agora estava nos braços do pai, acompanhando a troca de olhares entre ele e o tio, as rosas deixadas em cima da mesa.

 

John bateu palmas, chamando a atenção de todos:

 

-Obrigado por virem dar as boas vindas à minha filha mais velha. Por favor, sirvam-se. Hey, campeão, to ficando enciumado de todo esse chamego aí só com o seu papai Lock. Sobrou alguma coisa pra mim, não?

 

Junior sorriu, descendo do colo de Sherlock para se ajeitar com Watson. Que enganchou o menino no quadril e se aproximou da mesa.

 

-O que você quer comer? Vamos fazer um prato para sua irmã.

 

Mary Jo ficou apreensiva. O que teria pra comer? Mas o senhor de cabelos grisalhos levantou-se para John e o garoto se sentarem, e no prato que eles trouxeram havia finos sanduiches de cream cheese com pepino, bolinhos, pãozinhos enrolados de salsicha, rosquinhas fritas e alguma coisa que parecia uma fatia grossa de pão com cobertura. Seu pai foi nomeando:

 

-Sanduiches de pepino com cream cheese, scones, rolinhos de salsicha, especialidade da Molly, bagels e crumpets. O Junior ama os scones da senhora Hudson, né parceiro?

 

A menina foi experimentando um a um do prato, comida leve, sem aquele gosto carregado a que ela estava acostumada. “Comida de fresco”, pensou ela.

 

-Vocês comem carne, ne? - ela deixou escapar uma preocupação.

 

-Oh, sim!! Apesar de não fazermos aqueles churrascos tipicamente americanos, comemos carne.

 

Edgar engoliu seu bocado de bagels e informou:

 

-Em Iowa eles são famosos por consumir muita carne de porco.

 

-Ah, tá. Nós só comemos porco quando pedimos comida pra viagem. E depois que o Junior nasceu diminuimos muito o consumo de fast food. Excesso de sódio e gorduras. Mas não se preocupe, você vai se acostumar com a nossa comida. É tudo uma questão de tempo...

 

Mary Jo teve vontade de tacar o prato longe e gritar contra tudo aquilo. Gente estranha, língua estranha, comida estranha. Mas ela não tinha para onde ir e era seu pai. Se sua mãe tivesse ficado na Inglaterra era aquela a vida que ela teria. Com aquelas pessoas. Talvez não com esse menino esquisito que a olhava tão intensamente.

 

-Pare de me encarar. Você não sabe que é falta de educação encarar os outros por tanto tempo?

 

Assim que ela disse a última palavra se arrependeu. Junior abaixou a cabeça e desceu do colo de John. Greg pegou-o e levou-o para a cozinha. Watson franziu a testa:

 

-Ele não estava fazendo por mal. Ele nem fez cinco anos ainda, só estava curioso sobre você.

 

-Me desculpe, mas eu estou cansada da viagem, de tudo. Onde você disse que era meu quarto mesmo? Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas...

 

-Não, querida, vá descansar. Você nos verá muito ainda. - a senhora Hudson disse, mas sem muita convicção.

 

Assim que John levou Mary Jo para mostrar seu quarto, os olhares de todos os presentes se cruzaram e sobrancelhas foram levantadas. Lestrade trouxe Junior de volta, com o copo de água ainda na mão.

 

-Não podemos ficar em guarda contra uma criança de dez anos... - Molly interpretou a troca de olhares.

 

-Ela está abalada com a morte da mãe e a mudança de tudo que era conhecido na vida dela. - Sophie ajudou – Não é fácil lidar com tanta coisa junta.

 

-Vamos ser sensatos – Mycroft colocou a mão sobre o ombro da enteada – Temos uma má vontade inerente por ser filha de quem é. Vamos ter que trabalhar muito nisso.

 

-Precisamos, pelo bem do John – murmurou Sherlock.

 

-Eu notei, e não sou a pessoa mais perspicaz da sala, que a menina trava todas as vezes que olha pra este aqui. Podem até ser ciúmes fraternos, mas eu não gostei.

 

-Falou o tio superprotetor. - Andrew procurou aliviar a tensão. - Ninguém vai magoar seu filhote postiço, pai.

 

-Isso EU garanto. - Sherlock estendeu os braços para a gêmea no colo de Mycroft. - Nancy Lestrade-Holmes, venha com seu tio favorito comer um scone, enquanto seu pai balofo se atira com vigor nas fatias de bolo de limão.

 

N/A: Núcleo familiar reunido, depois eu vou explicando como as coisas aconteceram. Mas já deu pra vislumbrar, ne? Os filhos de Lestrade, já adolescentes, voltaram para Londres, Molly se casou com um italiano, Greg é apaixonado pelo Junior. E a Mary Jo vai ser muito chata ainda. Guenta ai. 25/03/2016.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Enquanto na sala se fazia um pacto de cooperação e blindagem em torno do Watson, no quarto, John mostrava que muitas das coisas pessoais de Mary Jo tinha sido enviadas antes, para que ela não se sentisse tão deslocada.

 

-A casa em Des Moines já foi esvaziada e posta à venda. O dinheiro vai ser colocado numa conta que você vai ter acesso ao chegar à maioridade. Todos os pertences da sua mãe e do Samuelson estão num depósito, quando você se sentir preparada, abriremos as caixas e faremos a triagem do que você quer manter ou não. Mas não tem pressa. Pode levar anos, se você quiser.

 

-Você disse que aqui era seu quarto. Você mora separado do seu marido?

 

-Oh, não. Só às vezes é bom ter um lugar onde as pessoas não bagunçam tanto e você pode chamar de seu. - John riu – Mas eu nunca tive problemas em morar com Sherlock, não ache que é muito sacrifício ceder o quarto a você.

 

-Pai? - a palavra soou estranha para Mary Jo – Por que você se separou da mamãe?

 

John suspirou. Sacudiu a cabeça.

 

-Vamos ter uma longa conversa um dia desses, mocinha, mas não agora. Não sei que histórias ela te contou, ou que tipo de informação ela deixou de contar. O que você deve saber, desde já: não larguei da sua mãe por causa do Sherlock. Mas nosso relacionamento não teve uma base sólida, calcada em amor e confiança. Então, depois de alguns anos, percebemos que não tínhamos avançado nem um pouco nesse quesito e se continuássemos, íamos acabar nos odiando. E isso não era justo com você. Mary e Sherlock nunca foram inimigos, apesar de... - e ele se calou, os olhos perdidos no passado.

 

-Apesar de?

 

“A _pesar dela ter atirado nele e quase o matado DUAS VEZES_ ” (¹) -... apesar de saber que o amava, desde a primeira vez em que o vi. Mas a história é longa e você está cansada. A cama e o colchão são os seus, mas espero que você não estranhe o ambiente. Os sons e os cheiros são bem diferentes do que você está acostumada. Durma bem, Mary Jo.

 

-Obrigada. Boa noite, pai. Deixe o abajur aceso, depois eu apago.

 

-Ok.

 

Mary-Jo deitou-se de costas na cama, deixando o olhar vagar pelo quarto, o papel de parede cheirando a recém-colocado, a cortina carmesim que cobria a janela também nova, seus bichinhos de pelúcia bem arrumados na prateleira de um móvel híbrido entre estante e escrivaninha. Suspirando, a menina pensou que era assim mesmo, coisas novas se misturavam às velhas, era bom se acostumar com isso. E chorando baixinho, se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas.

 

O dia seguinte era domingo, e Mary Jo acordou tarde. Depois de se vestir e uma passada no banheiro, ela foi para a cozinha. Seu pai estava com o Junior no colo e eles estavam conversando com alguém no Skype.

 

-Mummy, _anata wa toki ni tochaku shimashita ka?(²)_

 

 _-Raishu,_ querido _._ Seu japonês está progredindo bem, Junior. Adoro o modo como você e Hide ficam à vontade com as duas línguas.

 

A menina ficou boquiaberta. John sentiu a sua presença e olhou para a porta. Junior olhou também e informou a mãe:

 

-Mary Jo acordou.

 

-Posso deixar o notebook na sala, Nina.

 

-Não. Eu chego na sexta, se eu precisar de algo eu ligo antes. Dê atenção a eles, talvez o Junior queria tomar café de novo, não, lima nova?

 

-Quero!! Só um pãozinho, por favor!!

 

Rindo, John e Nina desconectaram. Mary Jo se sentou.

 

-O Junior fala japonês?

 

-Ele está aprendendo. Essa frase ele decorou do Google pra surpreender a mãe dele. - Watson e John William trocaram uma piscada.

 

-Achei que tinha lido que a mãe do Junior era uma prima do Sherlock.

 

-É sim. Mas ela mora no Japão. O que você quer comer?

 

-O que tem de café da manhã? O Junior pediu pãozinho...

 

-Esse pãozinho doce, tem suco, leite, se você quiser eu faço umas panquecas.

 

-Nada de chá?

 

-Crianças inglesas tomam pouco chá com bastante leite, por causa da cafeína de alguns e sabor forte de outros. Se você quiser experimentar...

-Não, obrigada. Vou para escola quando?

 

-A semana que vem será seu período de adaptação. Você está na mesma escola de todos nossos filhos. É uma instituição boa, não muito tradicional, que absorveu todas as crianças. Período integral, mas você não precisa ficar lá o dia todo, essa semana.

 

-Vou ver... Vamos de ônibus escolar ou de carro?

 

-Greg Lestrade tem uma van só para levar todo mundo. De repente nós descobrimos que a vocação dele era ser pai de família/chefe de clã. - John riu ao lembrar como nesses últimos anos Lestrade tomou a frente de tudo no núcleo familiar de Londres, surpreendendo até Mycroft. Mas ficou sério ao aconselhar a filha – É blindada, e uma guarda costas vai junto. Segunda-feira você vai conhecê-las, é uma equipe que passa a semana aqui com o Junior, revezando manhã, tarde e noite.

 

-Parece que eu entrei num filme de ação. Virei a filha do Ethan Hunt.

 

-James Bond, por favor. Somos ingleses.

 

Junior deu uma risadinha. Depois se lembrou:

 

-Você sabe atirar?

 

-Com um rifle leve. Eu participei de algumas competições de tiro ao prato, na escola. E eu ia com mamãe e meu padrasto às estações de caça. Por que?

 

-Eu não posso, mas você pode ir com Sophie e Andrew às aulas de tiro.

 

Mary Jo olhou para o pai, que concordou. E ouviram um barulho nas escadas.

 

-Papai Lock acordou.

 

-Como ele vem vindo, parceirinho?

 

-Com sono, de olhos fechados. - Junior pulou da cadeira e foi até a porta abrí-la, gritando – PAPA, ABRA OS OLHOS. Você vai bater a cabeça na parede de novo!!

 

-Andar de olhos abertos é chato. - resmungou uma voz no corredor.

 

-Oh, sim! - gritou Watson, se levantando pra receber o marido – Andar com a testa roxa é que é super legal.

 

-Você tem que aprender a viver perigosamente, senhor Watson-Holmes.

 

-Levantamos cheios das piadinhas hoje, han? O nome do meio dessa família é perigo, Deus nos ajude! - beijou Sherlock e o guiou para a mesa – Aqui, pegue sua caneca de chá e dê bom dia a Mary-Jo.

 

-O nome do meio dessa família é Adrenalina. Bom dia, Mary. – Sherlock enfiou a mão no bolso do roupão e tirou um pacotinho – Mycroft pediu para te entregar.

 

-O que é isso?

 

-Um celular britânico. Seu modelo americano não vai servir aqui.

 

A menina desembrulhou cuidadosamente, e abriu a boca e os olhos quando viu a caixa. Se não tivesse tanta má vontade com os Holmes teria abraçado Sherlock.

 

-Um iPhone!! Nossa, muito obrigada!!

 

-Por nada. – Sherlock beijou John e deixou o filho se acomodar em seu colo – Junior, você vai comigo ou vai ao treino de rugby com seu pai?

 

-Vou com você.

 

-Você treina rugby, pai?

 

-Todo domingo. No último domingo de cada mês, temos jogo. É uma maneira dos velhos não travarem por inteiro. Você pode escolher, ir comigo ao treino ou ir com Sherlock à academia.

 

-Eles tem uma parede de escalada bem legal!! – Junior deu sua opinião sobre a academia.

 

-Não, acho que eu prefiro ir pro treino de rugby. É igual ao futebol americano, né?

 

-Quase.

 

-Leve um livro pra se distrair. É tedioso.

 

-Eu te empresto meu PS Vita. Você sabe jogar videogame?

 

-Não, não sei. Você não tem cinco anos e tem um PS Vita?

 

-O Junior não é um garoto comum. – explicou Watson – Ele está matriculado na segunda série, mas assiste às aulas de matemática da quinta. Mas ele tem um período para descanso maior e gosta de socializar com as crianças da pré-escola.

 

-Eu não gosto de “hora da soneca”. – resmungou o menino, fazendo beicinho – mas eu gosto de ficar na sala com as professoras lendo livrinhos infantis ou brincando com os outros meninos.

 

-Você é estranho... - Mary Jo não se controlou.

 

-Estranha é você, que não beija nem abraça ninguém.

 

Sherlock se encolheu diante da palavra, mas Watson começou a rir:

 

-Primeira real interação entre irmãos! Isso mesmo, Junior, não deixe sua irmã mais velha sem levar o troco. Preciso contar isso para Harry. - John começou a tirar a mesa e lavar a louça– Mas evite usar essa palavra “estranho” aqui em casa. Nós não somos comuns na opinião dos outros.

 

-Tá, desculpe. Mas dizem que os ingleses são mais frios que as outras pessoas.

 

-Oh, sim. Lá fora nos comportamos feito lordes. Só que da porta pra dentro, somos inclinados a muitos gestos de carinho.

 

-Além disso, esse comportamento do Junior já rendeu uma monografia e uma dissertação para primos meus. Apesar de não ser irmão, ele é gêmeo do Hide, foram gestados juntos. Os dois, um em cada canto do mundo, sentem necessidade de contato com outro ser humano... Por isso, ele está sempre no colo de alguém...

 

Watson pendurou o pano de prato e bateu uma mão na outra, chamando a atenção deles:

 

-Então vamos nos arrumar, para não atrasarmos. Não se preocupe, Junior, Mary Jo vai ficar um bom tempo ocupada com o celular novo dela para sentir tédio. Leve você o PS Vita.

 

N/A: Quando eu passar para o inglês, a palavra vai ser “freak” e sim, essa palavra é tabu na casa dos Watson-Holmes.

(¹) Duas vezes: a primeira, claro, foi o tiro. A segunda foi indireta, mas consequencia ainda do tiro – Sherlock fugiu do hospital para desmascarar Mary e sofreu aquela hemorragia interna.

(²) Mamãe, você chega quando? Semana que vem, querido. 31/03/2016

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Mary Jo prendeu o cinto de segurança no banco de trás sem ninguém mandar, o que fez Watson disfarçar um sorriso de satisfação. Sherlock deixou-os no campo e a menina ficou novamente embaraçada ao vê-los se beijando. E confusa, porque as pessoas que chegavam eram famílias “normais” e ninguém se importava. Ninguém ficava escandalizado, com risinhos e conversinhas.

 

John a apresentou aos colegas de time, que foram muito educados com ela, apesar dela ter percebido que o nome “Mary” fazia testas franzirem e narizes torcerem.

 

-Hoje não é um bom dia, Watson. As mulheres e as crianças geralmente não ficam para os treinos e a pequena Mary vai ficar meio sozinha...

 

-Ah, ela ganhou um celular novo, vai mantê-la entretida por um tempo. E como é a primeira vez que ela vê uma partida de rugby, a novidade também conta.

 

Lestrade chegou de moto com Andrew na garupa. O rapaz cumprimentou-os e se ofereceu como companhia.

 

-Eu estava entediado em casa e resolvi vir. Se precisar de um reforço eu até entro, mas me sentar aqui na sombra e explicar pra Mary também não é má ideia.

 

-Dia de preguiça?

 

-Daquelas! - e eles riram.

 

Depois de um tempo de alongamento e corrida, o treino começou. Andrew explicava para Mary Jo as regras e principalmente as diferenças entre o rugby e o futebol americano.

 

-É tudo muito bruto. - concluiu ela. - eles jogam sem proteção.

 

-Coisa de bárbaro. - riu o jovem Lestrade. - Sei que não faz nem 24 horas na terrinha, mas como está sendo a adaptação?

 

-Ainda tudo é muito esquisito. A língua parece inglês, mas eu não consigo ver televisão, a comida não tem sabor, é tudo suave demais, o Junior tem horas que parece um bebê crescido e tem horas que parece mais velho que eu... e... e... eu não consigo me acostumar a ver meu pai beijando o Sherlock. Como você consegue? Por que ninguém liga?

 

-Ah, tudo isso só com o tempo. O Junior é um bebê crescido, ele não tem cinco anos ainda, então ele se comporta como tal. Mas ele tem uma esponja no lugar do cérebro, o que você quiser ensinar para ele, ele vai sentar e te ouvir, desde sempre foi assim. A avó dele, mãe do Sherlock, é uma matemática famosa, e ele gosta muito de números. Por isso você vai vê-lo em sua classe na aula de matemática, porque ele está muito à frente nisso. E quanto a ser filha de um casal gay depois de tantos anos sendo criada por um casal hetero e convivendo no meio de outros, bom, vai depender de você mesmo. Aqui ninguém liga porque faz parte. Mas eles já enfrentaram muitos homofóbicos, gente mesquinha ofendendo ambos, não é tudo esse mar de tranquilidade que parece ser. Na minha família também não foi fácil a adaptação ao meu padrasto. Minha avó, mãe do meu pai, só ficou mais mansa depois que as gêmeas nasceram, mas ela ainda não conversa de boa com Mycroft. Toda a família da minha mãe só ofende meu pai, mesmo a minha mãe sendo uma destrambelhada que punha chifre nele sempre que a oportunidade surgisse. A culpa, dizem eles, era dele que não era homem suficiente!

 

-Desculpa, Andrew, eu não queria ser intrometida.

 

-Não, me desculpe por ficar irritado, mas quando eu me lembro, eu fico possesso. Mycroft é um puta dum padrasto, me desculpe o termo, Sophie adora ele. Ela escolheu ser diplomata por causa dele e ele está orientando-a nos estudos para quando ela se formar no colegial, entrar na faculdade certa.

 

-E você vai fazer o quê?

 

-Vou viajar por um ano. Rodar a Europa, conhecer pessoas e lugares, depois fazer um curso simples, pra me tornar professor. Eu sou muito meu pai, sossegado, pé no chão. Não tenho grandes ambições, não sou muito inteligente...

 

O rapaz se deitou de costas com as mãos atrás da cabeça, perdido em seus próprios planos. Mary-Jo achou melhor ficar quieta, pensando em tudo que falaram. E no medo que sentia que sua mãe tivesse sido igual a dele, destrambelhada e traíra, por isso todo mundo torcia o nariz ao falar dela. Ela precisava descobrir a verdade sobre Mary Morstan Watson e os anos em que foi esposa de John. Mas ela nunca ia deixar de amar a mãe. Muito menos deixar de defendê-la!

 

A garota procurou no Google um fuso horário pra saber que horas seriam em Des Moines, pra conversar com alguém. Seis horas de diferença. Então, pra ela era sempre melhor conversar à noite.

 

“ _Que louco! Quando eu estiver jantando, o pessoal lá de casa vai estar almoçando_...”

 

De repente, o treino acabou, John a estava chamando, Greg acordando Andrew e rindo. Muitos abraços e apertos de mão, as esposas chegando para buscar os maridos, Mary Jo se levantou do banco e respondeu automaticamente às despedidas. Se a vida fosse justa, sua mãe e não Sherlock estacionaria o carro junto com aquelas esposas. Mas foi o Land Rover que estacionou na vaga livre e foi Junior quem saiu correndo para pular nos braços de Lestrade, sob os risos de Andrew e John:

 

-Ai, meu Deus, o amor da minha vida.

 

-Nem meus primos, que tem o mesmo sangue, idolatram tanto esse tio!!

 

Greg beijou as duas faces do garoto, vermelho de satisfação, e retrucou:

 

-Não fique enciumado. Mas eu tenho um imã pessoal para atrair Holmes.

 

John e Andrew quase rolaram no chão de tanto rir:

 

-Meu Deus, quanto mais velho ele fica, mais modesto ele se torna!!

 

-Lestrade – a voz entediada de Sherlock sobressaiu por cima das risadas – Devolve meu filho para podermos almoçar. A pobre Mary Jo deve estar com o estômago nas costas, entediada até a morte e vocês ficam enrolando ainda com essas piadas toscas.

 

-Vai lá, meu pequeno gênio. Amanhã o tio Greg passa pra te buscar pra escola.

 

-SIM! - John William deu um último beijo em Lestrade e voltou para junto dos pais – O que você achou do rugby, Mary? Bem diferente do futebol americano, né?

 

-Meio bruto. Mas eu gostei.

 

O resto do domingo foi um dia comum, cheio de preguiça. Watson ajudou os filhos a arrumarem as mochilas para o dia seguinte, deixou os uniformes pendurados na porta do armário, Mary Jo conversou um pouco com as amigas americanas, desviou muito das perguntas constrangedoras sobre conviver com um casal gay (“Não fez nem dois dias que estou com eles” “não, não entrei na Ru Paul Drag Race” “é a mesma coisa que um casal normal, poxa, só que com dois homens”) e dormiu pouco, ansiosa pelo primeiro dia de aula numa escola nova.

 

Lestrade passou cedo com a van, deixou os outros na porta da escola e acompanhou a menina até a diretoria. Cumpridas as formalidades finais, ele fez questão de deixá-la na porta da classe.

 

E a partir daí, as portas do inferno se abriram para Mary Jo Morstan.

 

N/A: Vamos piorar no próximo. MESMO. 10/04/2016

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Mesmo depois de adolescente, enfrentando as dificuldades do período, sempre que Mary Jo achava que as coisas estavam complicadas, ela se lembrava daqueles sessenta dias após sua volta a Londres e dava um jeito de resolver tudo.

 

NADA, NADA podia ser comparado àqueles dois meses.

 

Várias vezes Mary Jo ouviu seu padrasto reclamar dos primos que moravam no litoral, que chamavam os parentes do centro oeste de caipiras. Faziam pouco de suas casas, seus trabalhos e gozavam de seu sotaque. Mas isso não era nada diante dos seus colegas de classe que a tratavam como “pobre incivilizada que veio das nossas colônias do outro lado da poça”. Ela não conseguia entender as aulas, não sabia as gírias, não gostava da mesma comida, roupas, séries nem músicas que eles.

 

Havia a não tão sutil comparação com o meio irmão gênio, que era imensamente elogiado nas aulas de matemática. E ela não conseguia muita simpatia com as antigas amigas, porque elas pareciam não se importar, só querendo falar sobre as coisas que Mary Jo ganhava do pai, dos lugares por onde ela podia passear, ou ficar fofocando sobre o modo de vida gay na Inglaterra. E daí que ela agora podia ir ao parque do Harry Potter? Não podia se esconder lá pra sempre!!!!

 

Depois de quase um mês nessa tortura, suas notas despencaram, ela engordou, passou a dormir mais e ficar muito, mas muito irritadiça. De descontar nos guarda costas e no Junior, Mary Jo passou a responder para o pai. Por mais empata e compreensivo que John Watson fosse, ele tinha limites. E era um ex-combatente, acostumado com disciplina e obediência. Brigas de verdade começaram a ser comuns no 221C, e o Junior, que não estava acostumado com esse tipo de ambiente, fugia para o apartamento de cima, se esconder no colo do pai Sherlock.

 

Para John, era um pesadelo duplo, porque ele até conseguia entender o que a filha passava, mas ele sentia que suas reações eram idênticas às do pai dele. E automáticas. Ele tinha medo de ficar igual ao velho Watson, porque não conseguia evitar os coices cotidianos. Ainda mais quando a filha insistia na tecla “por que você tinha que deixar a minha mãe?” ou “por que você virou gay?” .

 

Como nada do que está ruim não pode piorar, o representante de uma seita cristã que no passado havia criticado a concepção do Junior e exortava os fieis contra o casal Watson-Holmes, chegando inclusive a propor a retirada da criança deles “para ser criada num lar verdadeiramente cristão e não crescer com tendências ao pecado” usou de um tempo no programa de evangelização deles para vociferar novamente.

 

“ _ **-Soube, caríssimos irmãos e irmãs, que aquele blogueiro infernal, o doutor Watson acolheu sua filha do primeiro casamento. Uma criança saudável, nascida dos sagrados laços do matrimônio do jeito que tem que ser, por causa das leis absurdas dos homens, foi obrigada a ir para o antro desses pederastas. Convoco a justiça divina para essa pequena criatura! Vamos salvá-la de um destino pior que a morte! Vamos retirá-la da abominação antes que se perca! Alguém se habilita a acolher e adotar Mary Jo Watson?”**_

 

Não que alguém da casa visse esse programa, mas saiu em todos os jornais, tanto impresso quanto na TV. Não se falou de outra coisa na escola e na vizinhança, durante a semana toda após a veiculação do mesmo. Os repórteres fizeram vigília na porta da Rua Baker e Junior chorou uma semana, de medo que levassem a irmã.

 

Até Mary Jo ficou assustada. Mas Mycroft acionou os advogados novamente e mais um processo foi instalado contra a seita. John agradeceu ao apoio dos amigos e fãs no blog e comentou contra a ignorância desse tipo de adulto, que aterrorizava crianças em nome de Deus.

 

“ _Minha filha já perdeu a mãe e está sofrendo na adaptação a uma nova vida, diferente de tudo que ela conhecia na América. Ainda tem que se preocupar se algum maluco vai aparecer na nossa porta e tirá-la do pai também. Junior chorou uma semana de medo que a irmã fosse embora. Meus filhos não merecem esse tipo de preocupação em suas vidinhas. São crianças, pelo amor de Deus.”_

 

Numa noite horrorosa, em que Mary Jo estava gritando com John, acusando-o de metê-la naquele inferno de cidade fria e fedida, sem amigos, onde ela tinha vergonha de abrir a boca porque o inglês dela era “errado” e se sentia mais burra por causa do filho daquele veado, Watson já estava apertando a ponte do nariz pra buscar uma calma que estava longe de sentir, porque haviam outros problemas lá fora que também lhe estavam aporrinhando, Junior tentou escapulir do ambiente pesado e foi impedido por uma sonora ordem do Capitão John Hamish Watson, 5o. Batalhão dos Fuzileiros de Nothumberland, que lhe mandou voltar pro sofá e ficar bem quietinho. John William NUNCA tinha ouvido esse tom de voz e ficou paralisado, pasmo. Quando o pai se mexeu, ele começou a vomitar.

 

Sherlock suspirou e desceu, pegando um balde e um esfregão na lavanderia. Entrando no 221C, tirou a roupa respingada do menino, mandou-o se lavar no banheiro, limpou o chão e colocou o balde no corredor. Com a mesma calma, mandou os três se sentarem no sofá.

 

-Durante a gravidez do Junior eu disse para minha mãe que queria ser o pai com mais sangue frio para ter a cabeça desanuviada durante as crises que viessem. Minhas expectativas na época não corresponderam à realidade, mas HOJE, eu vou intervir, porque sou, de longe, a pessoa mais coerente nessa sala, apesar do meu nome ter sido evocado em todas as crises que vocês tiveram. - Sherlock levantou a mão – Não, por agora, vocês vão me ouvir apenas. John, você tem feito o máximo pra ser um bom pai, mas está passando da hora de você e Mary Jo irem para a terapia, trabalhar com o luto e a perda da Mary Morstan. Eu mesmo não aguento mais você carregando o peso da culpa em looping infinito, porque vocês não param de brigar. E o Junior é muito pequeno para ter gastrite.

 

John puxou o menino pra sentar no seu colo.

 

-Me perdoa, parceirinho. Eu nunca devia ter gritado com você.

 

-Fiquei com medo – soluçou o pequeno – você nunca ficou bravo desse jeito.

 

-Agora, Mary Jo, somos eu e você. Sua mãe não foi, porque ela era londrina, estava acostumada com o ambiente, então imagino que tenha sido seu padrasto, em inúmeros comentários maldosos, que enfiou esse germezinho de homofobia em seu cérebro. Deixa eu terminar. Tenho lido em seu rosto e corpo o conflito interno entre o que falaram pra você a vida toda, o que você vive aqui conosco e como as duas coisas não corroboram. Tenho também observado suas reações às reações das outras pessoas quando te apresentamos como filha da Mary. Pois eu vou aliviar um pouco do seu sofrimento: sua mãe não era como a Sheryl Lestrade. Ela não era louca nem traíra. Ela não pulava de cama em cama. As pessoas da nossa família tem uma prevenção contra ela por ter atirado em mim. E os amigos do John, que não sabem que foi ela quem atirou, franzem a testa por ela ter ido embora e te levado.

 

Mary Jo se levantou, chocada:

 

-Minha mãe ATIROU EM VOCÊ?

 

-Sim. Fui para a mesa de cirurgia duas vezes por conta disso. Tive uma parada cardíaca na primeira vez e uma bela duma hemorragia interna na segunda que me custou duas semanas de hospital.

 

-Fora o retorno ao vício de analgésicos e... - Watson enxugou os olhos, suspirou e balançou a cabeça, tentando voltar para o presente – Deus nos livre de retornar para aquele ano complicado. Se lembra que você me perguntou se sua mãe era agente secreto ou algo assim? Pois é, o algo assim na verdade é que ela era uma mercenária, assassina contratada. Uma das melhores, mas que falhou na sua última missão.

 

-Eu cumpri a última missão dela. O contratante não teve do que reclamar. E se ela se aposentou depois disso, para ser Mary Morstan Watson, esposa e mãe, também não havia problema nenhum. Ou não deveria haver.

 

-Mas as coisas não deram tão certo, as pessoas do passado dela não paravam de aparecer, você corria muito perigo. A gente brigava muito, até por bobagem, eu queria mesmo era ficar com Sherlock, auxiliando nos casos e com a nossa rotina de sempre. Então ela decidiu ir pra bem longe.

 

-Pra me proteger... - Mary Jo pegou o abajur de cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá e tacou na parede. Junior deu um pulo no colo do pai, mas Sherlock ergueu a mão, para impedir qualquer reação de Watson – Agora ela ESTÁ MORTA!! MULHER BURRA! Aqui, com vocês, com Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade e toda a rede de guarda costas, e ela foi pros Estados Unidos em busca de proteção! Como pode? Como pode?

 

Sherlock estendeu os braços para o filho, John foi abraçar Mary Jo, chorando junto com ela. Junior colocou o polegar na boca, mordeu a pontinha, depois comentou, baixinho:

 

-Você tinha razão, _papa_. Irmão é uma coisa tenebrosa e complicada.

 

Sherlock sorriu e beijou a cabecinha do menino. A crise tinha chegado ao pico e passado. No dia seguinte, Mycroft agendou um horário numa psicóloga infantil. John começou a falar da morte da ex-esposa para sua terapeuta. Junior, muito timidamente, se ofereceu para ensinar inglês britânico para Mary Jo. As coisas PARECIAM entrar nos eixos.

 

E o inferno abriu os portões novamente.

 

Era uma saída da escola normal. Sophie saiu do prédio dela e deu a volta pela alameda para ajudar o pai a trazer as gêmeas para o carro. Mary Jo, já acostumada com a rotina também, saiu da sala dela para ir buscar o Junior. Todos no portão, esperando pelo lado de dentro o guarda costas estacionar a van bem diante deles e abrir a porta de correr. Greg olhou para os dois lados e colocou Nadja na cadeirinha, se encostando na porta para Sophie fazer o mesmo com Nancy e entrar no veículo. Primeira etapa concluída, nova verificada nos arredores, eles fizeram sinal para os garotos Watson se aproximarem. Mary Jo e John William sairam pelo portão e deram dois passos em direção à van.

 

O guarda costas levou um tiro na cabeça, vindo pela lateral. Por reflexo Lestrade bateu a mão na porta da van, fechando e pulou para frente, tentando alcançar o Junior. Que largou a mochila no chão e recuou, saindo de perto do tio. A calçada já estava em modo “multidão em pânico” com gente gritando, tentando pegar os filhos e correr.

 

Mary Jo estendeu a mão para puxar o irmão para si e voltar pra dentro da escola, quando sentiu que lhe pegavam no outro braço e encostavam uma arma em suas costas.

 

-Não grite, não tente correr, nem faça escândalo, garota. Venha comigo.

 

Lestrade ainda fez um esforço para se erguer e tentar novamente, mas passou alguém correndo, lhe deu uma coronhada na testa. A última coisa que ele ouviu antes de apagar foi o menino gritando:

 

-NÃO! Não machuca ele. Eu vou...

 

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, viu Sophie chorando e um dos homens de Mycroft debruçado sobre ele. Com a ajuda dos dois, entrou na van e foram pra casa.

 

Enquanto isso, Mycroft estava no 221B, com Sherlock soluçando em seus braços. Quando Greg entrou, com o calombo na testa ainda, ele pensou no pior:

 

-Já souberam o que aconteceu?

 

-Que Nancy faleceu? - John franziu a testa – Que calombo é esse, parece uma... - o doutor Watson chegou mais perto – coronhada? ISSO não foi a porta do armário da cozinha...

 

-Não, infelizmente, não. Nanny morreu? - Lestrade teve uma tontura, John ajudou-o a se sentar – Deus nos ajude, hoje é dia...

 

-Mamãe me ligou enquanto tia Marion avisava John. Vim pra cá, imaginando que Sherlock entraria em choque.

 

-E você não olhou mais para o celular, imagino.

 

-Levaram nossos bebês! - Mycroft empalideceu

 

-Levaram os Watsons!! MATARAM O GUARDA COSTAS E PEGARAM A MARY!! Eu tentei pegar o Junior, mas ele se assustou e correu pra longe de mim!! - Lestrade estava chorando abertamente agora – Eu estava com o moleque quase em meus braços mas ele fugiu!!

 

-Ele só tem 4 anos e meio, Greg, claro que ele se assustou e fugiu. Vou buscar um pouco de gelo... - Watson fez menção de ir para cozinha, mas parou ao ouvir o marido.

 

-Ele não fugiu de você por medo. - Sherlock fez um esforço para sua voz sair. Fungou, pigarreou, tentou de novo – Ele fugiu de você para te proteger. Junior sabia que o próximo tiro ia ser em você, então ele fugiu, para o sequestrador ir atrás dele e te esquecer. E ele não ia deixar Mary Jo sozinha. - Sherlock voltou os olhos vermelhos para o rosto de Mycroft – E agora, irmão meu?

 

-Esse Apocalipse está durando demais, a meu ver. - Mycroft enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e tirou o telefone. - Sim, tem duas chamadas perdidas da Anthea. Muita coisa acontecendo na mesma hora. MERDA!! Quem for o responsável por isso vai pagar caro, por tudo!!

 

Como Mycroft Holmes praguejando não era algo diário e normal, todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando. Ele suspirou e foi distribuindo as tarefas.

 

-Sherlock, você e Greg vão para Whiltshire. Com todos os Rutherfords reunidos, é o lugar mais seguro do mundo agora. Até a família toda pegar o avião e chegar lá, acredito que Nancy só vai ser enterrada daqui a três ou quatro dias. É o prazo para John e eu acharmos as crianças.

 

-Mas...

 

-Não tenha medo da Wilhelmina, ela não vai te acusar de negligência. Greg viu nosso pequeno “senhor adrenalina” tomar suas próprias decisões heróicas. A que pai será que ele puxou?

 

-Nesse caso, fico na maior dúvida. Porque é o tipo da cagada que tem a assinatura dos dois! - Watson foi até a cozinha pegar o gelo para Lestrade e voltou – Do Sherlock, porque ele não contou com a probabilidade do atirador acertar Lestrade independente dele estar perto ou não. E minha, porque você sempre disse que heroísmo é um tipo de estupidez. (¹)

 

\- E você nunca me perdoou por isso. - Mycroft sorriu tristemente – Bom, senhores, vou levar meu marido para um hospital, tirar a dúvida de algum dano insuspeito, depois arrumar as malas da família. Daqui a uma hora, espero que vocês estejam prontos. Irmão meu, nossa mãe precisa de você lá.

 

-É um pesadelo. Crianças sequestradas sempre foram minha fraqueza. E a de Lestrade. Ele sempre fica transtornado com isso. John...

 

-Vamos encontrá-los, Sher. Fica tranquilo. E como diz Lestrade, ai daquele que tirar um cacho dos meus filhos do lugar.

 

N/A: Pronto! Era isso aí que eu queria. Agora mais um pouco de adrenalina e o desfecho. (¹) Bravery is só far the kindest word for stupidity – Coragem é de longe a palavra mais gentil para estupidez – palavras de Mycroft para John Watson no primeiro encontro deles em “Um estudo em rosa”. 10/04/2016.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Enquanto os adultos se preocupavam e se preparavam, Mary Jo e John William foram jogados nos fundos de uma van. A menina abraçou o irmão, apavorada a princípio. Mas se ele que era menor, aparentava calma, por que ela, mais velha ia ser a menininha assustada?

 

Junior continuou abraçado à irmã porque ele gostava de contato físico. E saber que não estava sozinho ajudava. Mary sussurrou:

 

-Eles te machucaram?

 

-Meu braço tá doendo, onde o moço apertou. Mas eu to bem. Cê viu se machucaram o tio Greg?

 

-Ele ficou caído lá, mas não ouvi nenhum tiro... Acho que ele tá bem, sim. Pra onde será que estão levando a gente?

 

-Papai Lock tem o mapa de Londres na cabeça. Um dia eu vou conseguir, mas eu ainda sou muito novo pra saber tudo... E nos filmes, eles costumam dar voltas idiotas para confundir a polícia.

 

-Isto não é um filme, Junior.

 

-É a vida de um Rutherford. Sabia que eu já fui roubado antes? Eu tava ainda na barriga da mamãe quando levaram ela. Mas a mamãe fugiu dos bandidos e a banda do marido dela prendeu eles. Papai Lock e o pai John pegaram a líder do bando!!

 

Mary Jo ficou olhando para o menino, admirada. Sua mãe tão preocupada em lhe dar uma vida normal, de pessoa comum e o pai criando um menino que achava a violência algo corriqueiro e excitante!! Quem era o errado nessa história?

 

-Vem, vamu ficar mais perto da divisória. Quem sabe a gente escuta algo que ajude?

 

-Mas aí vamos contar pra quem?

 

-Pro tio Mike. Eles deixaram minha mochila lá, achando que tem rastreador nela. Tem. Mas um dos botões do meu uniforme também é. Enquanto eu estiver de casaco tá tudo bem.

 

O motorista e os dois atiradores estavam conversando:

 

-Eu só quero a grana. Matar o guarda costas tudo bem, mas não gosto de judiar de crianças...

 

-No meu país, crianças morrem todos os dias. E ninguém se importa. Por que eu deveria me importar com crianças brancas e ricas?

 

-Justamente porque são crianças.

 

-Eles vão crescer e se tornar imperalistas brancos ricos que não se importam com os outros.

 

-A gente podia levá-los e criá-los diferente, não?

 

-Podia. Mas estamos sendo pagos para entregá-los e é isso mesmo que vamos fazer. Com o dinheiro nossos irmãos podem comprar mais armas e continuar lutando...

 

Mary Jo mordeu o lábio inferior. Terroristas. Mas ela e o irmão eram a mercadoria e eles os entregadores.

 

-Não está muito quieto lá atrás? Eles não deveriam estar chorando e gritando pela mãe ou coisa parecida? - o homem que falou já abriu a divisória da van e enfiou a cabeça por ela. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, xeretando? Não sabem que é feio ouvir a conversa dos adultos?

 

-Mais feio ainda é roubar crianças!! - Junior respondeu na lata, fazendo Mary apertá-lo nos braços e tampar a boca dele com a mão.

 

-O pequenino é topetudo!! - os homens riram. - Não nega de quem é filho. Mas já já vai perder essa valentia toda.

 

-Não nos machuque, moço. Se vocês querem dinheiro, é só pedir pro meu pai. - Mary choramingou.

 

-Não é só uma questão de dinheiro, menina. Tem a ver com vingança, também. Agora vocês fiquem bem quietinhos aí atrás que já estamos chegando. - E fechou a divisória.

 

Na rua Baker, John fechou o zíper da sua mochila. Depois fez uma mala pequena e funcional para Sherlock, que estava sentado na cama, as mãos unidas embaixo do queixo, suspirando de quando em quando. Watson parou à sua frente e abraçando-o, encostou a cabeça no topo dos cachos.

 

-Não entendo como você topou a divisão da equipe sem reclamar.

 

-Não me conformei ainda – a voz ainda estava rouca e triste – mas eu entendo perfeitamente a linha de raciocínio do meu irmão gorducho. Eu sou o filho que consegue acalmar a minha mãe. Se precisar de alguma ação, eu terei o sangue frio para agir. Greg é o guardião dos Holmes, ele vai nos proteger feito um leão. Por outro lado, se mesmo libertando as crianças, algo acontecer com vocês, haverá um dos pais para tomar conta da descendência. Ele deve ter posto alguma coisa do MI6 no Junior, então ele quer acompanhar o caso de perto para avaliar o equipamento.

 

-Nunca pensei que o treinamento do bisa Ambrose fosse necessário...

 

-Espero que o Junior esteja tranquilizando a Mary...

 

-Espero que haja algo da mãe na minha filha. Ou mesmo de mim. É uma situação estressante, imprópria para a idade dela.

 

Sherlock riu baixinho, a contragosto:

 

-Sequestro e violência são impróprios para qualquer idade, John! Quando Mary Jo voltar, você não vai virar o pai superprotetor, ne?

 

-Durante uns dias, vou! Eu fiz isso com você a vida toda! - John esfregou a testa com dois dedos – Cristo, será que eu nunca vou ter sossego nessa vida, sempre esperando alguém voltar, sem saber o que está acontecendo?

 

Sherlock se levantou e abraçou o marido, deixando ele chorar à vontade. Dali a meia hora, quando John saísse a campo com Mycroft, ele trancaria o empata e somente o soldado reagiria às situações. Mas ali, naquele momento, era somente o amoroso John Watson...

 

Quando eles desceram para a porta do 221b, a van já estava esperando por Sherlock. Lestrade havia ganho um curativo para a testa e estava um pouco pálido ainda. Mycroft informou ao irmão:

 

-As câmaras de TV pouco tem a mostrar, porque eles escolheram um modelo de van comum com placa clonada. Ainda bem que eu coloquei um rastreador no uniforme do Junior, enquanto ninguém descobrir, estamos seguindo. Vocês vão de jatinho. Não posso dispor de quatro horas de insegurança. Boa viagem, irmão meu.

 

-Como eu disse para o John, eu entendo o seu plano, mas não concordo com ele. EU deveria participar da busca do Junior.

 

-John, como ex-combatente, pode avaliar em poucos minutos se a minha estratégia é válida e meu comando eficiente. Você perderia tempo argumentando porque está errada e faria ao contrário, só porque eu sou Mycroft.

 

-Pra mim, faz todo sentido do mundo, marido. - John beijou Sherlock e empurrou-o para o carro. - Console a mamãe e nos espere. Logo estaremos juntos de novo.

 

Resmungando, o Holmes mais novo entrou. Greg deu um abraço rápido em John e beijou Mycroft com o máximo de carinho que conseguiu. Depois entrou no carro sem olhar para trás.

 

Outro carro parou diante de Mycroft e John. Anthea abriu a porta.

 

-Preparado, Capitão Watson?

 

-Vamos chutar umas bundas que não sabem com quem mexeram, Agente Holmes.

 

A van parou num bairro afastado, abriu um portão e entrou de ré, como se fosse uma entrega comum. Um rapaz de no máximo dezesseis anos saiu pela porta dos fundos para recebê-la. Trazia duas sacolas de viagem nas mãos. Os sequestradores abriram só pra conferir por cima. Contar o dinheiro era trabalho dos chefões.

 

Abrindo as portas do veículo, gritaram para os irmãos sairem logo. Piscando pela mudança de luminosidade, eles se arrastaram para fora.

 

-Foram revistados?

 

-As mochilas ficaram na escola. Não deixamos celulares, presilhas, relógios nem nada nos bolsos deles. Se tiverem algum outro tipo de rastreador...

 

-Os falsos para-raios do telhado confundem qualquer sinal por dois quarteirões. O rastreio parou na avenida principal. Bem vindos – e o rapaz sorriu, mas MaryJo sentiu medo daquele sorriso – eu sou Sebastian Moran Jr e vocês serão meus convidados por algum tempo. Você não sabe quem eu sou, loira, mas seu irmão reconheceu meu nome.

 

-Moran era o nome do amigo atirador do Moriarty – explicou John para a irmã.

 

-Isso. E é irritante que você seja um pirralho e não esteja com medo, após ser sequestrado e rodar meia Londres numa van fechada, sem saber o que pode acontecer com vocês. Se seus pais não te ensinaram o que é ter medo, moleque, você vai ter boas lições comigo. - e sem mais nenhum aviso, deu com as costas da mão no rosto do Junior, que caiu.

 

Mary se jogou em cima do menino, que apertou o rosto vermelho com a mãozinha e começou a chorar sem fazer ruido. Se ela soubesse algum tipo de arte marcial agora tinha virado o adolescente pelo avesso, de tanta raiva. Mas só protestou:

 

-Muito corajoso da sua parte bater numa criança pequena indefesa. Queria ver bater no meu pai, seu merda!!

 

-Pretendo, num futuro não muito distante. E você tem uma boca muito suja para uma menina da sua idade.

-Acalmem-se jovens. - disse uma voz por detrás deles, que vinha recebê-los também. - Os Watsons foram criados por gente comum, do povão. A educação que eles tem é a que foi possível, pelo nível deles. Vocês, já pegaram seu dinheiro, vão explodir algo por aí. Já foram úteis, fora!! Agora os pequenos ficam por nossa conta. Moran querido, não comece a brincar antes da hora, que o brinquedo quebra. Entrem, filhotes do mal, eu sou Jonathan Moriarty e serei seu anfitrião por algum tempo.

 

-Irmão? - sussurrou Mary Jo ajudando John William a se levantar.

 

-Irmão. - concordou o pequeno – Papai Lock vai pirar. Não quero mais brincar disso, quero ir embora...

 

N/A: É, não vai ser muito lindo esse reencontro com os vilões, mas prometo não deixar o Moran Jr judiar do nosso Junior. Agente Holmes, vocês em alguma dúvida em quem manda naquele MI6? 17/04/2016.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

O par de crianças foi levado até ao segundo andar da casa, onde foi trancado numa suíte. A ventilação da mesma era feita através de dois pequenos exaustores nos cantos superiores esquerdo e direito da parede, já dando a dica de que a janela estava selada. Eram buracos muito pequenos até para a cabeça do Júnior.

 

Mary Jo suspirou desanimada ao ouvir a porta sendo trancada e já ia pegar água da garrafa de água colocada na mesa, quando ouviu a voz do Junior:

 

-Pegue um copo, lave lá no banheiro e toma a água da torneira. Não acho que eles tenham preparado a caixa d'água da casa inteira. Essa pode ter remédio.

 

-Tipo calmante?

 

-Isso.

 

Quando ela voltou do banheiro com um copo pra ele, Junior estava sentado no tapete, com as pernas cruzadas, chorando baixinho ainda. Mary Jo se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

 

-Aqui. Eu não to sentindo nada, então pelo menos a água da torneira é limpa. Tá doendo ainda?

 

-Quando eu e o Tio Mike brinca de agente secreto, não tem tapa. E os guarda costas me ensinam a cair pra não doer. Eu já brinquei de sequestro, sei como escapar daqui. Quarto em casa é fácil, dificil é armazém abandonado. Mas você não brinca que nem a gente, eu não posso te deixar pra trás...

 

“ _É como se eu tivesse entrado num filme do Missão Impossível mesmo. Meu meio irmão falando de sequestro e fuga como se fosse um jogo...”_

 

-Desde quando você joga esse tipo de jogo com o tio Mike?

 

-Faz tempo. Todos os primos jogam algum tipo de jogo, que vai mudando de dificuldade conforme eles ficam grandes. 'Cê tá nas aulas de tiro igual os primos de dez anos...

 

-Uouou, peraí. Tá me dizendo que todo mundo nessa família TREINA?

 

-Todos os Rutherfords JOGAM, desde bebês.

 

Mary Jo se sentou, ao lado do Junior, tentando entender. Numa família de policiais e ex-militares, as crianças tinham treinamento de combate desde bebês. Como alguns amigos do Samuelson que treinavam os filhos com armas para serem bons caçadores e atiradores desde pequenos. Sim, se ela tivesse sido criada pelo pai, as coisas seriam beeem diferentes. Pena que sua mãe quis que ela tivesse uma vida “normal”.

 

-Você não tem que me deixar pra trás ou se preocupar comigo.

 

-Tenho sim! Se você tivesse jogado com a gente desde o início, saberia auto defesa. Eu assisto o pai John lutando na academia. Até sei como derrubar o Moran Jr, mas só na minha cabeça. - o menino bateu o indicador nos cachos.

 

-Hum! Mas eu era... meio briguenta na escola. Posso derrubar ele, se você tiver um plano sobre o que fazer depois.

 

O rostinho de John William até se iluminou. Ele esfregou os punhos nos olhos e ficou observando bem o quarto, pensando no que poderia ser usado para ajudá-los.

 

Enquanto isso, Sherlock e Violet se abraçavam forte, misturando as dores e se apoiando. Siger segurava as netas no colo, sendo ensanduichado por elas. Nancy e Nadja estavam muito quietas, sem entender completamente o que estava acontecendo, só que era algo muito sério e triste, porque todo mundo que elas viam estavam chorando.

 

Violet enxugou o rosto e foi pegar as netas.

 

-Minhas preciosidades.

 

-Vó, rôbaram o Junior!! - se queixou Nancy.

 

-É, us bandido levaram ele. E a Mary!! - Nadja estava radiante ao completar – mas papai foi buscar!

 

-Quando papai Myc tem que se meter... - Violet olhou para Greg, que veio abraçá-la – que bom que você não se machucou muito, Greggy. Essas pessoas não tem escrúpulo nenhum pra nada. Onde já se viu, sequestrarem crianças?

 

-Eu o quase peguei pra jogar na van, mamãe. Mas ele fugiu de mim!

 

-Claro que ele fugiu de você, Greg. Se você o abraça, os bandidos te matam! Se você jogasse ele no carro, as meninas seriam alvo!

 

-Foi exatamente o que eu disse, mãe. O Junior pensou em tudo em poucos minutos e decidiu não colocar a família em mais perigo do que já estavam.

 

-Papai, pegue as malas. Vamos pra casa da mamãe logo. Lá é o local mais seguro do mundo hoje e temos que conversar sobre a última intuição da Nancy.

 

-Intuição?

 

-Sua avó tinha uns “arrepios” como ela mesmo dizia. E antes de morrer ela disse algo que não agradou a Charlotte.

 

John acompanhava a explanação de Mycroft para a equipe que ia dar suporte a eles.

 

-E o último sinal do rastreador do Junior foi aqui, nessa avenida. A partir daí eles devem ter um embaralhador de sinais que impede que um modelo tão simples quanto o que está no uniforme do menino transmita. Colocamos pessoal nosso no atendimento da MET, dos bombeiros e da ambulância, caso o Junior tente entrar em contato, assim que ele se identificar será acionado o resgate. Watson e eu vamos sair e dar uma olhada nos arredores. Talvez haja alguma coisa a partir desse ponto que nos chame a atenção, para além das câmeras...

 

Duas horas depois de andar pelos arredores, John estava já duvidando da inteligência de Mycroft em deixar Sherlock de fora da busca. Talvez se unissem os dois intelectos dedutivos eles conseguissem chegar num consenso ao final e aquela busca não fosse tão infrutífera...

 

-A quem eu quero enganar? - suspirou o Capitão Watson – juntos, eles não teriam nem saído do escritório do Mycroft... - consultando o relógio ele sacudiu a cabeça – espero que quem tenha sequestrado meus filhos, lembre-se de dar comida a eles. Já passou da hora do chá e está perto da hora do jantar...

 

Sim, isso estava nos planos de Moriarty e Moran Jr. Acreditando que não tinha nada a temer de uma garota americana despreparada nem de um pirralho de cinco anos, Sebastian veio até a porta do quarto com uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches e uma garrafa térmica de chá. Ele colocou a bandeja no chão e abriu a porta, deixando a chave na fechadura. Mary Jo estava caída na frente da porta, de costas. O rapaz se assustou e largando a bandeja no chão, ao lado da porta, veio verificar se a menina estava com pulsação. Júnior foi ágil: tirou a chave e puxou o celular do bolso de trás de Sebastian. Enquanto isso Mary abriu os olhos e erguendo os joelhos, colocou os pés debaixo do rapaz. Esticando as pernas, empurrou Sebastian com toda a força que podia. Desequilibrado pela surpresa, o rapaz caiu fora do quarto. Rapidamente, Junior fechou a porta e trancou. Com a ajuda da irmã, eles puxaram um aparador para servir de apoio.

 

-Bom, e agora? O celular deve estar bloqueado.

 

-Sim, mas serviços de emergência não precisam de senha. Ótimo, sinal tem. (“ _Emergência, qual serviço gostaria de solicitar?_ ”) Eu queria uma ligação para a Scotland Yard, por favor. Eu sou o Junior e meu acesso é 12 de Novembro.

 

Dois cliques e um dos minions de Mycroft já estava na linha:

 

-Junior? Fique na linha o máximo que conseguir. Estamos começando o rastreio.

 

-Quanto tempo? Daqui a pouco alguém vai arrombar a porta...

 

-Pelo menos mais cinco minutos, garoto.

 

-Vem, Mary, vamos nos trancar no banheiro. Traz os sanduíches.

 

Enquanto isso, Mycroft voltou para junto do cunhado.

 

-Viu alguma coisa que chamasse a atenção?

 

-Nada. Conversei com algumas pessoas nas ruas, perguntando sobre casas ainda vazias para alugar ou vender, para saber se eles receberam algum vizinho novo, mas já faz um mês desde que não aparece ninguém por aqui.

 

-Mary chegou faz mais de dois, ne?

 

-É... As pessoas às vezes fazem umas reformas nada a ver, que estragam a estética da casa original. Veja aquela ali, que coisa horrorosa aquele andar de cima com dois buracos de exaustores, um em cada ponta da parede. Vai chegar o verão, tudo bem. Mas e no inverno?

 

-John, Sherlock tem razão quando diz que você é um condutor de luz. Achamos o esconderijo dos meninos!! - assim que Mycroft puxou o telefone, já tinha uma ligação em andamento – Sim? Estou quase em frente da casa. Quanto tempo até vocês chegarem? Junior ligou? Esse é meu sobrinho!!

 

-Eles estão bem?

 

-Estão trancados no banheiro da suíte, esperando a ajuda chegar. Que eles viram, tem dois sequestradores na casa, um adulto e um adolescente.

 

-Que par insólito.

 

-Sebastian Moran Jr e Jonathan Moriarty. Temos que agir com muita cautela agora, porque vingança é um gatilho muito poderoso...

 

John sentiu um arrepio gelado descer pela espinha. Mais um bom motivo para Sherlock não estar ali...

 

Em Whiltshire, muita consternação pela notícia do sequestro das crianças. Sherlock e Lestrade se reuniram com os chefes dos continentes. Tia Charlotte revelou o último suspiro de Nanny:

 

-Ela me disse “Charlotte, sonhei com papai essa noite. Ele mandou eu fechar a janela e proteger os bebês, porque a tempestade estava vindo forte. Quando eu respondi que o céu estava claro e os bebês já eram grandes, ele segurou minhas mãos e me mostrando uma nuvem bem distante, disse: 'Nancy, uma nuvem escura que seja já faz estrago, se nela contiver ódio o bastante'. Diga aos meninos para tomarem cuidado”. Eu prometi avisar vocês, mas entre levar a xícara dela pra cozinha e voltar, Nanny se foi, sem nem se despedir.

 

-Quase cem anos tomando conta de nós, e seu último pensamento também foi de proteção. - suspirou Whilelmina. - Quem levaria o Junior e a Mary?

 

-Quem é a figura interessada em juntar os Watson-Holmes num só lugar e os levar?

 

-Moriarty. Mas eu desmantelei a quadrilha dele. Moran pegou perpétua e morreu na prisão. Não só cortei a cabeça da Hidra como queimei seu coração.

 

-O rabo pode estar pulando por aí, primo. Vamos aguardar notícias de Mycroft...

 

No segundo andar, Jonathan e Sebastian puseram a porta abaixo com um machado de incêndio e alguns chutes. Moran Jr estava indignado, mas o irmão de Moriarty sorria:

 

-Meu caro, você subestimou a filha de John Watson. Pra não dizer que também subestimou o filho de Sherlock Holmes, só porque ele tem cinco anos e não tem força nos bracinhos. Mas tem no CÉREBRO!! Eles por si só já seriam perigosos se fossem amiguinhos, mas eles são IRMÃOS!! Vá, desça correndo, pegue o carro e espere na lateral. Daqui a alguns segundos isso aqui vai estar lotado de policiais. Vou sair pelo túnel.

 

Com duas machadadas na porta do banheiro, Jonathan enfiou a cabeça:

 

-Bem, acho que vocês são muito crianças para entender a referência... Junior, largue o telefone na banheira agora e abra a porta pra mim. Nem tente nenhuma gracinha, Mary, ou eu arranco a cabeça do seu irmão com o machado. Isso, muito bem.

 

-Meu tio vem vindo. O policial me disse.

 

-Sim, sim, com certeza. Mas ele não vai encontrar ninguém. Você é muito inteligente, mas eu sou mais. Você nem pensou em procurar portas escondidas pelo quarto, ne?

 

-Por que você ia por porta falsa? Eu ia escapar se eu soubesse dela.

 

-ISSO! Se você soubesse dela. Como você não sabia e não procurou, vamos sair pelo banheiro. - Moriarty deu uma risadinha – Ah, sua carinha de surpresa é graciosa. Vou até tirar uma fotinho e deixar para seu tio ver. - E abrindo o armário do banheiro, girou o gancho da parede do fundo, deixando ver um buraco. - Bem vindos à minha passagem pra Nárnia. Vamos dar uma escorregada pra fora desta realidade. Vamos, vamos!!

 

Quando John e Mycroft invadiram o quarto, só o celular os esperava. Mas Jonathan também subestimou os irmãos Watson-Holmes. Mary havia aberto o espelho do banheiro a fim de que a foto mostrasse o fotógrafo.

 

-Esse é Jonathan Moriarty?

 

-Anthea, verifique se existe algum carro em nome de Jonathan Moriarty, próprio ou alugado.

 

-Você acha que ele iria usar algo que tenha o nome dele?

 

-Até este momento, não sabíamos que ele estava envolvido. Aposto que a casa não foi alugada com o nome dele, óbvio, mas o carro é outro departamento. Ele não ia usar... Mary, apesar de não ter crescido jogando, é uma garota bem inteligente...

 

-Deve ser o Júnior, guiando-a. Eu não sou uma pessoa religiosa, mas Deus, por favor, proteja meus filhos. Moriartys perto de Holmes nunca dá em boa coisa...

 

-Vamos, Watson, já temos uma placa!!

 

N/A: Calma, que tem mais surpresas e reencontros ainda. 24/04/2016.

 

 

 

 


	9. capitulo 9

**REENCONTROS capitulo 9**

 

Sherlock estava sentado na _bay window_ , com uma caneca de chá nas mãos, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Analisar friamente as opções, imerso naqueles sentimentos conflitantes todos, era uma tarefa que estava o exaurindo mais do que o normal.

 

Ele sempre quis se livrar da Nanny, da sua influência e de seus palpites. Quantas vezes ele não pensou que ela estava durando demais, fazendo hora extra na Terra? Agora ela se foi e Sherlock pensava que 96 anos era pouco, podia ter ficado mais. O Junior e as gêmeas não iam ter lembranças suficientes da bisa...

 

Wilhelmina entrou, se sentou na outra ponta do banco, suspirou:

 

-Eles estão tão velhinhos... Tio Jer morreu primeiro, puxando a fila...

 

-Nina, pare...

 

-Não consigo. Vejo todos aqueles cabelinhos brancos e me dói muito saber que vou ter que me acostumar a me despedir deles.

 

-É um conhecimento que eu dispenso. Quando chegar a hora vou me preocupar com isso... Neste momento preciso canalizar minhas energias para os vivos.

 

-Você acha que a Nanny preveu que o Junior ia ser sequestrado?

 

-Não. Os bebês dela somos nós, os netos. Nós estamos em perigo, os nossos filhos são apenas os meios de nos atingir. Droga, eu estou aqui e meu filho em perigo!! É uma situação absurda, surreal! EU é que deveria estar lá ao lado do John procurando por ele, não Mycroft!

 

-Claro que não. Imagine se Mycroft ia arriscar expor você também. Se essa pessoa ou pessoas foram capazes de matar a Mary só para trazer a Mary Jo de volta a Londres pra servir de isca para atrair vocês, nada mais lógico do que frustrar a armadilha deles te tirando da linha de frente. Você pode não gostar disso, mas a prioridade do seu irmão sempre vai ser você, Lockie.

 

Hide entrou na sala, procurando pela mãe, todo choroso:

 

- _Hahaue_...

 

-Quando eles nasceram eu perguntei ao John se o meu bebê não ia sentir a falta do seu e ele me disse que não, que ele ia superar porque não eram irmãos de verdade. Pois é. Hoje meu filho está quase doente, porque seu gêmeo postiço não está à vista. Exatamente como os gêmeos de verdade, quando um se machuca o outro sente.

-Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, Wilhelmina... Ficar sentado aqui, sem fazer nada, me deixa tão ou mais doente que Hide...

 

Foi quando o celular de Sherlock deu toque de mensagem.

 

-Ora vejam só... Eles encontraram o esconderijo dos sequestradores... e o Junior ligou para a Scotland Yard...

 

-Ninguém nunca vai entender como o Jogo é importante no crescimento de nossas crianças... Precisamos fazer com que Mary entre nele...

 

-Depois dessa “aventura”, John não vai impor impecilhos na participação da filha dele. Nosso bebê daqui a pouco estará em casa, Nina. Acalme Hide.

 

-Sim. - Wilhelmina ergueu o filho no colo e saiu com ele, falando baixinho.

 

Sherlock suspirou e voltou seu olhar, agora sério para a tela. Aqueles nomes não faziam sentido.

 

“ _Moran era solteiro e morreu sem descendência e James não tinha irmãos. Estão usando nomes falsos. Mas por que? Se Mycroft não descobrir isso sozinho, vou avisá-los depois”_

 

Anthea retornou rapidamente o pedido do chefe:

 

-Não consta nenhum Jonathan Moriarty nos registros de carro, nem próprio nem alugado...

 

-Como isso é possível? - John estranhou – ele roubou o carro?

 

-Não. É uma coisa que vem me incomodando desde que Junior disse os nomes. Se lembra que eu questionei Sherlock após a morte de Mary e ele jurou que não restava mais nada da teia de Moriarty na ativa?

 

-Sim, mas não poderia ter escapado algum peixe pequeno?

 

-John, Sherlock não sacrificou dois anos da vida dele para deixar um alevino sequer à solta. Pode perguntar a ele. Nossos sequestradores estão usando nomes falsos, para impressionar as crianças. E nos confundir, momentaneamente. Mas graças à sagacidade da SUA filha, temos uma foto.

 

-Voltamos à estaca zero... Não sabemos para onde as crianças foram levadas.

 

-Sem os distorcedores da casa, podemos rastrear o Junior. Ele ainda está de casaco. Vamos.

No carro, o jovem Sebastian rosnava para as crianças, descontente por ter sido feito de bobo. Jonathan apenas ria, até que ouviu Junior reclamar de sono.

 

-Mas você não pode dormir agora. - sussurrou Mary – a gente está ainda em perigo. E se eles resolvem nos bater ou nos matar?

 

-Então vão ter que me matar dormindo, porque eu estou cansado. - o menino bocejou.

 

O suposto irmão de Moriarty resolveu tentar seduzir a menina para seu lado:

 

-Claro que ele está com sono. Ele só tem tamanho, mas é apenas um bebezão mimado. Ele é filho único, você sabe.

 

-Isso eu também sou.

 

-Não, você é uma única filha, mas você foi criada rodeada de gente, com amiguinhos da sua idade. Ele só tem uma corte de adultos, fazendo suas vontades. E por que eles o mimam? Para que ELE faça a vontade dos adultos. Vê que absurdo, um menininho da idade dele sabendo códigos e estratégias de combate. Vamos fugir conosco, Mary. Com a nossa família, o Júnior cresce como um garoto normal, gostando de coisas normais, adequadas para a idade dele. Ele vai ser um garoto comum, como todos os outros.

 

Mary parou, pensando naquelas frases e sentindo que elas estavam erradas. Júnior NUNCA ia ser um garoto comum, ele tinha amiguinhos, brincava com eles na escola. Os adultos não exigiam nada dele – ou dela – o Jogo era uma necessidade, que ela sentia agora. E agora também ela entendia o porquê do seu pai ter proibido a palavra “estranho” dentro de casa. Os Rutherfords não eram comuns. Só que o mundo lá fora não entendia isso. Mary Jo pegou o irmão no colo e o ajeitou para dormir.

 

-Nunca. Não sei se você vai judiar da gente ou nos matar, mas nunca seremos da sua família. A gente não é igual a todo mundo, forçar vai deixar meu irmão triste.

 

Sebastian Junior riu:

 

-Em dois meses, ela já firmou um pacto com o meio irmão.

 

-Deve estar nos genes dos Watsons essa lealdade automática com um Holmes. Mas ela ainda é criança. Maleável. Vai mudar de ideia.

 

Mary franziu a testa. Esse negócio de ser subestimada por ser criança era um saco. Mas ela não ia conseguir ficar acordada a noite toda.

 

“ _Pai, onde você está, por que não chega logo?”_

 

O citado pai estava em um carro, ao lado do cunhado, acompanhando o sinal do rastreador no casaco do Junior.

 

-Já firmamos uma rota? - Mycroft perguntou para sua base.

 

-Eles parecem seguir para um galpão perto do rio. Quer que os intercepte antes de chegarem lá?

 

-Eu adoraria, mas não posso arriscar que usem as crianças como escudo. Elas já devem estar cansadas e sonolentas. Seus reflexos podem estar lentos e seriam feridas com facilidade. Vamos continuar acompanhando e pegamos eles quando chegarem lá.

 

Enquanto isso no carro, o rapaz tem uma dúvida:

 

-Sequestramos os preciosos filhos do blogueiro mais famoso do mundo e não tem um helicóptero procurando ou uma barreira na cidade toda?

 

-Coisas de Mycroft Holmes. Aquele desgraçado faz tudo na surdina. Por isso a placa do carro é clonada também e o registro está em meu nome. Mas a notícia dos tiros e do sequestro saiu na TV. Nossos amigos já sabem que tivemos sucesso. Vamos só fazer uma pausa para jantarmos e recolher algumas coisas que vamos precisar na viagem. As crianças podem dormir enquanto isso. Até meia noite quero estar saindo de Londres.

 

Quando o carro parou em frente a um depósito fechado, perto do rio, as crianças estavam dormindo. Jonathan destrancou o portãozinho lateral e foi deixar a porta aberta, para eles passarem com as crianças. No local onde era o antigo almoxarifado do depósito, estavam duas camas.

 

-Viu como foi bom deixar um plano B engatilhado? Agora trancamos os dois aqui para tirarem uma soneca, me livro deste carro, jantamos, pegamos roupas e novos documentos, o carro que ficou aqui e vamos embora pegar o trem para a França em Folkestone.

 

Ao deitarem as crianças nas camas, Jonathan fez sinal ao jovem Sebastian para tirar os casacos delas.

 

-Vamos tirar e jogar fora. Aonde vamos não é preciso nem aconselhável que elas tenham identificação.

 

Jogando os casacos no banco de trás, o suposto irmão de Moriarty deixou o jovem num restaurante modesto e continuou rodando com o carro, até abandoná-lo numa viela. Foi aí que os minions de Mycroft encontraram o carro, o casaco com rastreador e se viram na difícil tarefa de informar ao chefe que a pista foi perdida.

 

Mycroft estava possesso:

 

-Tenho um rosto, todo um CCTV, uma equipe de agentes bem treinados e ninguém consegue encontrar um homem, um rapaz e duas crianças!! Vou ter que apelar para o básico. - mandou uma mensagem para o irmão.

 

Sherlock estava ainda encolhido na bay window, sem vontade de socializar com os primos. Sabia que sua mãe precisava dele, mas Greg e as gêmeas estavam fazendo sua parte, distraindo-a. Foi quando o celular vibrou com duas mensagens. Uma de Mycroft, informando que eles perderam a pista e o rastreador tinha sido descartado, pedindo para ele colocar os Irregulares para procurarem no perímetro do rio onde o carro ficou estacionado mais tempo antes de ser abandonado e outra... de alguém que ele não tinha notícias há alguns anos, mas cujo afago era bem vindo. A mensagem dessa pessoa era curta:

 

“ _ **John William está com você?”**_

 

_**Não, meu filho foi sequestrado. Você tem alguma pista?** _

 

“ _ **Descanse, querido. Eu cuido do resto.”**_

 

Dentro do restaurante modesto, Sebastian estava ansioso, mas relaxou ao ver o companheiro mais velho entrar.

 

-Já fez os pedidos?

 

-Sim. E você chegou na hora certa, a garçonete já vem vindo com eles. Vamos pedir algo para os dois comerem também?

 

-Acho que não precisa. Eles estão cansados, dá tempo de chegarmos em Folkestone e tomarmos um chá reforçado lá. Um dia sem jantar não vai matar ninguém.

 

-Falando em matar, acha que vão matar algum deles?

 

-Acredito que talvez torturem a menina e gravem para pressionar o doutor Watson. O garoto é precioso até para nossos amigos, sua inteligência tem que ser preservada e utilizada a nosso favor.

 

-Eu adoraria poder fazer parte do grupo que vai machucar Mary Jo Watson. Aquele pontapé no estômago ainda está doendo.

 

-Fora o orgulho ferido, certo? - riu Jonathan. - É algo que pode ser conversado, quando chegarmos a Calais.

 

Algo vermelho lhe chamou a atenção pelo canto do olho. Algo realmente MUITO vermelho. E esse ponto deixou de ser periférico para entrar em seu plano de visão quando a ruiva com um vestido vermelho aderido ao corpo perfeito passou para ir ao banheiro.

 

-Essa aí sabe chamar a atenção.

 

-Ah, sabe. É todo um maldito hidrante com curvas.

 

Na volta do banheiro, a ruiva parou no balcão para acertar a conta e parou perto da mesa deles com um cigarro preso entre os dedos perfeitamente manicurados.

 

-Como é proibido fumar dentro do restaurante, nem o dono tem fósforos mais. Tristes dias para quem gosta de relaxar em Londres. Você tem fogo?

 

Jonathan sorriu, tirando uma caixa de fósforos do bolso.

 

-Não só na caixinha, meu bem. Se você quer relaxar, está falando com a pessoa certa.

 

A ruiva ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas e sorriu:

 

-Oh? Que sorte a minha. Parei aqui só para ver uma amiga na vizinhança e já encontro um cavalheiro para resolver minhas necessidades...

 

-Jonathan Moriarty, ao seu inteiro dispor.

 

-Relda Eneri.

 

Sebastian só rolou os olhos. Homens adultos perdiam o foco rapidinho diante de belas pernas...

 

-Sebastian, meu sobrinho. - Jonathan apresentou rapidamente – Vou dar uma volta com a senhorita Eneri, mas você pode continuar jantando. Já vou deixar pago. - abaixando a voz, o falso Moriarty recomendou – Daqui uma hora e meia já terei despachado a vadia e você pode ir pro depósito. - E saiu, segurando a ruiva pelo cotovelo.

 

Nem meia hora depois, a ruiva é que tinha despachado o “fogoso” Jonathan com um comprimido sonífero e estava procurando os garotos no depósito. Como ela sabia? Através das mensagens que trocou com um dos pais quando tinha ido ao banheiro do restaurante. O nome “Doutor Watson” mais a confirmação que eles ainda não tinham achado as crianças sequestradas na hora do almoço fizeram com que Irene Adler tomasse a decisão de pagar uma antiga dívida de vida com Sherlock.

 

-E também dar uma olhada nos filhos de Watson, aquele tolo que passou anos negando esse amor todo pelo meu adorado Sherlock. Agora vamos ver... almoxarifado... trancado, óbvio, mas nada que um tiro não resolva. Ainda bem que o querido Jonathan, ou seja lá qual for seu verdadeiro nome, tinha uma arma com silenciador na sacola...

 

O barulho da porta acordou Mary, que ficou olhando para aquela mulher lindíssima parada na porta.

 

-Olá. Você deve ser Mary Watson. Eu sou... a cavalaria. Mas temos que ser rápidas, porque o outro vai estar aqui daqui a pouco.

 

-Junior! Junior, acorde!! Temos que ir embora AGORA!

 

O menino se levantou antes de abrir os olhos, suspirando.

 

-Mas eu ainda estou com sono...

 

-Junior, abra seus olhos para eu possa ver você por inteiro.

 

Ao ouvir a voz desconhecida, o menino abriu, estranhou a pessoa, coçou os olhos e abriu-os novamente.

 

-Olá. Eu sou o Junior.

 

-Eu sou Relda. Vamos, querido, acorde de uma vez. Este é o telefone do homem lá em cima. Ligue para a polícia. Daqui a pouco o rapaz vai chegar.

 

-Nossa, que chato. Eles tiraram meu casaco. Tinha um rastreador nele, sabia? (“ _Emergência, qual serviço gostaria de solicitar?”)_ Polícia, por favor. Aqui é o Júnior e o código é 12 de Novembro.

 

-Ô rapaz, que bom ouvir sua voz!!

 

-Mas levaram meu casaco, não vai ser fácil me rastrear agora.

 

-Estamos no número 36, um depósito no beco leste do rio Tâmisa. Está grafitado com uma Justiça com a venda erguida sobre um olho aberto. - informou Irene. - É enorme, pega a porta de aço toda e brilha no escuro. Diga que Sebastian vai chegar daqui a uns 45 minutos.

 

Junior passou as indicações e desligou. Virou a cabeça, verificando onde eles ficaram presos.

 

-É por isso que eu não gosto de galpão abandonado. Mesmo que eu alcançasse o tubo de ventilação, eu não ia saber aonde ir.

 

-Eu vou esconder vocês até a ajuda chegar. Mesmo que o rapaz chegue, não saiam de lá. Infelizmente,eu não posso esperar. Tenho um avião para pegar e é importante que eu chegue ao meu destino.

 

-Tudo bem, moça. Já foi uma grande ajuda. - Mary Jo só queria sair daquele cubículo.

 

-Junior, eu posso abraçar você?

 

-Claro. Muito obrigado por tudo, senhorita Relda.

 

-Senhorita Relda, eu posso ficar com a arma? Eu sei atirar, não vou machucar a gente à toa.

 

-Sim, ela aprendeu lá na América, agora está nas aulas de tiro com meus primos.

 

-Bem... Está bem, não sei como aqueles dois vão reagir ao descobrir que vocês fugiram...

 

Irene levou os dois para um canto escuro, atrás de umas caixas empilhadas cobertas por uma lona.

 

-Daqui vocês podem ver a porta de entrada E o mezanino, onde é o escritório e onde estão as camas. Só saiam daqui DEPOIS que eles forem presos, ok? Agora se escondam. Vou embora antes que Sebastian chegue.

 

Os garotos escutaram os saltos finos ecoando no depósito vazio e a porta se abrindo e fechando.

 

-O que será que ela estava fazendo aqui?

 

-Distraindo o homem lá em cima. - Junior se ajeitou para esperar a ajuda. - Ela deve ser uma das agentes do tio Myc. Ou do papai Lock...

 

-Eu li que os Irregulares da Rua Baker eram moradores de rua.

 

-Tem as moças que eram do Dirty Nick. Já encontrei com elas na clínica, o pai John fica vermelho quando isso acontece, porque elas usam roupas que mostram muito o corpo. Eu não ligo, acho elas cheirosas e macias.

 

Mary riu. Daí a porta se abriu e escutaram Sebastian chamar o comparsa. E rir, dizendo alto:

 

-Pegou no sono, malandrão? Tem que acordar para irmos embora.

 

SE ele tivesse ido para o mezanino, tudo estaria bem. Mas Moran Jr quis verificar as crianças primeiro. E saiu do almoxarifado já virando a cabeça, procurando por elas no escuro.

 

-Como ele sabe que estamos aqui e não fomos embora? - sussurrou Mary Jo.

 

-Porque acho que a gente ia precisar passar por ele lá fora. Deve só haver uma saída...

 

De repente, o jovem correu escada acima, deu uma checada no companheiro adormecido e desceu com outra arma em mãos. Mary engoliu em seco e ergueu a que tinha perto do ombro. O jovem Moran começou a percorrer o depósito ameaçando as crianças, tentando acabar com a confiança delas.

 

-Podem desistir. Não sei que acordo vocês tinham com aquela vadia, mas ninguém passou por mim depois dela. Sei que vocês estão aqui ainda. E eu não me importo com as ordens de ninguém. O que eu mais quero é ver vocês sangrando, pra fazer seus pais metidos sofrerem... Primeiro eu vou bater tanto nesse pivete, pra compensar todos esses anos sendo um bebê mimado.

 

Mary Jo colocou a mão na boca do Junior, que tinha franzido a testa. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas os meninos na idade dele não aguentavam provocações muito tempo.

 

-Depois eu vou retribuir aquele coice que a mula da loira deu em mim. Está doendo até agora, Mary sua vadia!! Vou jogar você no chão, rasgar a sua roupa e te dar uma lição, sua putinha!!

 

Antes que a menina pudesse segurar, John William já estava à amostra, as mãos nos quadris, os olhos brilhando de raiva, respondendo:

 

-Modere sua linguagem, moleque de merda. Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim da minha irmã? Ela te deu um coice porque você é um fracote, sem cérebro, seu estúpido.

 

Sebastian riu, porque o truque tinha dado certo e o Junior havia se mostrado. Engatilhando a arma, o jovem ameaçou o garoto.

 

-Sabia que você não ia resistir. Venham os dois até aqui, sem gracinhas.

 

Mary praguejou baixinho e se levantou, puxando o irmão para trás dela e engatilhando a sua.

 

-Ou você vai fazer o quê? Atirar em nós?

 

-Não me tente, vadia, eu adoraria meter um tiro nessa sua cabecinha loira.

 

Por causa da tensão do momento, nenhum deles havia ouvido a porta se abrir com cuidado. Mas antes que alguém disesse ou fizesse mais alguma coisa, um silvo cruzou o ar e Sebastian Moran Jr (ou sabe-se lá o nome real dele) caiu no chão, a panturrilha ferida com um tiro certeiro do Capitão John Watson, que em segundos estava ao lado do rapaz, tirando a arma de perto dele.

 

-Cara, eu não faço ideia de quem você seja, mas ninguém ameaça atirar num filho meu.

 

E para surpresa de Mycroft e sua equipe, que estavam na retaguarda, Mary Jo ergueu o braço, firmou o pulso da mão esquerda com a direita e atirou. O homem do mezanino derrubou a arma com o tiro que atingiu seu ombro. Os minions de Mycroft subiram correndo para as providências e diante do olhar assustado de John, Mary sorriu:

 

-Ninguém ameaça atirar no meu pai pelas costas, Moriarty.

 

Novamente o celular de Sherlock deu dois toques de mensagem. Um era de Irene:

 

“ _ **Missão cumprida, seu bebê e o do John estão a salvo. Minha dívida de vida está quitada. Seu filho é lindo, estou com ciúmes da mãe dele.”**_

 

A outra era de Mycroft:

 

“ _ **Enfim, o pesadelo acabou, diga a mamãe que está tudo bem. O Junior está com fome e com sono, todos estamos, então vamos pra minha casa comer e dormir, amanhã cedo pegamos o jato. Ah, Sherlock, nunca soube de uma Irregular que usasse Chanel no.5, o perfume ficou na camisa do seu filho, quem é na verdade a ruiva que ajudou os meninos a escapar?”**_

 

Sherlock estava tão feliz e satisfeito que precisou morder o lábio para não gargalhar.

 

“ _ **Uma das ex-prostitutas do Dirty Nick. Algumas delas viraram artigo de luxo mas são muito úteis quando eu preciso. Descanse, irmão. Você merece.”**_

 

E foi de encontro à família reunida na sala, avisar que o sequestro havia terminado.

 

N/A: Ah, cenas de ação, como judiam. No próximo eu justifico de verdade a presença da Irene no restaurante, foi uma feliz coincidência. Só para vocês saberem, eu sonhei com a cena da Mary Jo atirando e precisei fazer toda a história em volta dessa única cena. 08/05/2016.

 

 


	10. capitulo 10

REENCONTROS – CAPÍTULO 10

 

No carro, o Junior queria contar tudo para o tio Myc, como ele tinha usado um monte de coisas que ele tinha aprendido com Mycroft e os agentes. E como Mary, sem saber jogar, havia derrotado o jovem Moran. John olhava para a filha com admiração e um pouco de medo.

 

Na casa de Mycroft, Anthea já os esperava com comida quente, os pijamas de Watson e das crianças. Um banho rápido, uma ceia sonolenta e Mycroft mandou todo mundo para o seu quarto:

 

-Podem dormir na minha cama, é king size, acomodará vocês três. Eu vou dormir no quarto das gêmeas, não se preocupem comigo…

 

John se deitou no meio, as crianças o abraçaram e adormeceram logo. Ele achou que estava cansado o suficiente para fazer o mesmo, mas assim que começou a entrar no mundo dos sonhos, a imagem de Mary servindo de escudo ao irmão com uma arma na mão se misturava às imagens das crianças que ele tinha visto nas batalhas que participou. Ele desistiu, se levantou com cuidado e se recostou aos pés da cama, observando os filhos.

 

Os dois se achegaram mais para o meio da cama, onde o pai estava deitado, buscando o calor perdido. Mary acabou virando em cima do Junior, que se acomodou no abrigo da menina. Aquilo deu uma ferroada no coração de Watson.

 

“ _Eu poderia me divorciar de Sherlock, mudar para outro país, manter meus filhos a salvo. Nunca mais eles sofreriam qualquer outro ataque, poderiam manter a inocência e ter uma infância feliz... Céus, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu nunca poderia ser feliz longe do homem da minha vida, nem meus filhos estariam seguros sob unicamente a minha proteção. Que mundo é este onde crianças tem que aprender a se defender, porque adultos as escolhem como alvo, apenas como pedras no caminho da vingança? Mary vai virar uma assassina profissional como a mãe?”_

 

Um pouco antes das oito, Mycroft bateu à porta. John saiu do quarto para conversar com o cunhado.

 

-Como eu pensei, você não conseguiu dormir.

 

-Você também não parece melhor que eu. E vamos partir para outra fase difícil. - John esfregou as duas mãos no rosto. - Vou acordar as crianças. Ainda não contei ao Junior que a bisa morreu.

 

-Mas ele deve ter desconfiado, porque nem o pai nem o tio favorito estavam aqui para recebê-lo.

 

-Agora que você falou, ele deve estar desconfiado que tem alguma coisa errada, sim, mas deve estar pensando que Greg está no hospital e Sherlock com ele.

 

Junior abriu a porta, esfregando um olho:

 

-Tio Greg não está no hospital?

 

-Não, parceirinho. Tio Greg e o papai Lock foram para Whiltshire ficar com a sua avó porque a mamãe dela faleceu.

 

-Nanny morreu?? Tadinha da vovó!! E agora, onde a gente vai passar o Natal?

 

John pegou o filho e voltou para o quarto, para acordarem Mary e começarem a se arrumar para a viagem. Esse tipo de preocupação era bem mais fácil de lidar.

 

Em Whiltshire, a ansiedade pela chegada de John e seus filhos era uma distração bem vinda. As tias-avós planejavam um cardápio especial com as noras para receber em grande estilo os heróis e os primos mais novos discutiam como teria sido o resgate do Junior. Já os tios-avôs e os primos mais velhos pareciam imersos em pensamentos profundos. Eles estavam aguardando Mycroft. Sherlock, no meio desse tornado de atividades, estava sentado numa das mesas do pier do lago, fumando. Assim que John chegasse e reestabelecesse a ordem no seu mundo, ele teria forças para enfrentar aquela difícil tarefa de dar adeus para Nancy. Por enquanto, só de ver sua mãe, ele tinha vontade de se encolher no colo dela e chorar. E ela devia estar precisando fazer isso mais que ele.

 

Um movimento por detrás dele o fez se assustar, mas logo a mão de Greg estava em seu ombro:

 

-Pensou que era sua mãe?

 

-Ela nem liga mais para minhas fumadas eventuais. Só não gostei de estar tão distraído a ponto de não ver você chegando...

 

-HEH! Você dentro de si mesmo é algo comum pra mim. Mas venha, vim te chamar para irmos buscar Mycroft e o seu povinho. Eles já estão voando para cá. Não precisa deduzir, não vejo a hora de abraçar o Junior.

 

Greg e Sherlock estavam encostados no Land Rover (enviado para Whiltshire por Anthea na noite anterior) quando o jatinho pousou. Assim que Mycroft desceu, um furacão de cachos negros passou por ele correndo em direção a Lestrade. Que se abaixou, já com os olhos molhados. Junior se atirou nos braços dele e não conseguia falar, de tanto que soluçava. Tudo que ele não chorou durante as horas tensas do sequestro, ele descarregava agora, no alívio de ver que a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo estava bem.

 

Sherlock ardia de vontade de agarrar John e fazer o mesmo. Preferiu abraçar o irmão, suspirando várias vezes, bem fundo.

 

-Eu também, irmão meu. Eu também. - Mycroft apertou Sherlock nos braços só uma vez depois soltou.

 

Mary Jo largou a mão do pai e foi abraçar Greg também. Ela entendia muito bem o alívio do John William, chegar na casa de Mycroft e não ver o ex-policial lá foi preocupante.

 

John olhou para seus filhos abraçados ao cunhado, Mycroft se juntando a eles, olhou para seu marido de olhos vermelhos mas com um sorriso no rosto cansado e agradeceu a Deus por mais esse milagre na sua vida.

 

“ _Só por hoje, estamos todos bem”_ \- e abraçou Sherlock com firmeza, beijando-o longamente.

 

Na viagem de volta para a casa de Nanny, Greg dirigindo, Mycroft ao seu lado, John, Mary no meio e Junior no colo de Sherlock no banco de trás. De repente, John William perguntou:

 

-Paiê, você vai colocar nossa história no seu blog?

 

Todos os adultos riram.

 

-Faria mais sucesso que qualquer caso que eu já resolvi na vida. -brincou Sherlock.

 

-Sim! Mas infelizmente as pessoas não entenderiam muito bem como um menino de cinco anos pensou num modo de enfrentar um sequestrador ou permitimos que crianças menores de idade usem armas de fogo.

 

-Ah, que chato! - reclamou Junior – Mary ia ficar famosa por tudo que fez.

 

-Não se preocupe com isso, Junior. - Mycroft apazigou os ânimos. - Mary Jo já é famosa entre os primos, por não estar familiarizada com o Jogo mas ser capaz de tomar atitudes pertinentes às situações, em escalas acima da sua idade. Os primos vão querer saber tudo o que vocês fizeram ontem, e os chefes da família vão anotar em seus livros.

 

Mary ficou vermelha e se remexeu inquieta:

 

-Nem fiz tanta coisa assim...

 

John beijou sua cabeça:

 

-Você derrubou um rapaz seis anos mais velho, foi esperta o suficiente para virar o espelho do banheiro para a foto abranger também o rosto do seu sequestrador, enfrentou de novo esse rapaz mais velho e ainda acertou o ombro de um atirador para ele não me ferir. Isso aos dez anos de idade e sem nenhum treino. Acha pouco?

 

-Ele ia atirar em você pelas costas!! Podia acertar seu ombro de novo, onde tem o buraco da outra bala!! Imagine você não podendo mexer esse braço e não ser mais médico... - a menina enxugou os olhos – não era justo!! Então eu atirei nele.

 

-O Junior se entrega aos sequestradores para salvar a vida do Greg, Mary Jo atira num homem para salvar a vida do John. Definitivamente, coragem e abnegação está no DNA dos Watsons.

 

-Lealdade com certeza. - Sherlock retrucou ao irmão. - Mary Jo chegou à Inglaterra cheia de incertezas e ciúmes, mas diante de uma prova de fogo, escolheu ficar ao nosso lado. Bem vinda de verdade à nossa família, querida.

 

-Então eu posso fazer parte do Jogo como o Junior?

 

John queria gritar que não, que era loucura, que ela era muito criança, que ela era menina, que eles iam parar com aquilo tudo agora mesmo e tentar ser uma família normal, talvez morando no interior. Ele ia ser médico numa cidade pequena, Sherlock ia criar abelhas e todos seriam felizes sem problemas maiores. Mas ele olhou dentro dos olhos brilhantes da filha, levantou o olhar para os dois pares azuis identicos aguardando sua resposta e se rendeu ao óbvio: Mary Jo sofria do mesmo vício de adrenalina da família toda.

 

-Claro que pode. Só tome cuidado, eles começaram antes que você.

 

As crianças comemoraram, os outros adultos balançaram a cabeça e sorriram.

 

Ao se dirigirem para a entrada da casa, a porta se abriu e um garoto parecido com John William saiu correndo, para parar de supetão em frente a eles. Os dois meninos ficaram se olhando, até que o outro meteu um tapa na cara do Junior, xingando-o em japonês:

 

- _Ototo-yo, baka, baka, baka!!_ (¹)

 

Mary Jo ficou indignada, mas seu pai a segurou pelo ombro, esperando pela reação do Junior, que foi a melhor possível. Ele se curvou rapidamente e se desculpou.

 

 _-Gomen, ne, Hide-nii-san_. (²)

 

Dai os dois se abraçaram com força e Hide chorou. Depois ele soltou o irmão postiço e enxugando os olhos, se postou na frente de Mary Jo:

 

- _Mary-san, arigatô gozaimassu._ Muito obrigado por defender meu irmão.

 

-Esse negócio de família grande é muito confuso. Mas de nada, japa. Só não bate nele de novo perto de mim porque eu não gosto.

 

Os dois meninos já estavam correndo para pular em Wilhelmina, que saía pela porta naquele momento. Ela agarrou Junior e o beijou, depois se curvou para Mary.

 

-Bem vinda, Mary Jo. Obrigada por proteger meu menino.

 

Quando eles entraram, gritos de alegria brotaram de todos os lados. Todos os tios e primos queriam pegar o Junior no colo. Violet passou mal, depois de se controlar tanto. John a socorreu de imediato. Mary Jo estava impressionada com aquele monte de gente. Ela nunca tinha visto uma família daquele tamanho.

 

Sherlock colocou a mão no ombro dela e a apresentou:

 

-Família, esta é Mary Jo Watson. Mary, esta confusão genealógica é a minha família. Minha avó falecida teve oito filhos, que por sua vez tiveram vinte e quatro filhos que geraram mais de sessenta descendentes. Mesmo que não venham todos para o enterro, já é muito nome e rosto para qualquer um decorar. Não se preocupe com isso.

 

Ela sorriu timidamente, gostando muito do padrasto àquela hora e gostando muito mais que havia muitas crianças da idade dela no local. Mary nem lembrou que considerava os Rutherfords um bando de esnobes. Ela tinha conquistado o direito de estar no meio deles.

 

Aquele primeiro dia foi de alívio e um pouco festivo. O corpo da Nanny ainda estava na funerária. Os chefes de segurança da família se reuniram com Mycroft:

 

-O que pudemos apurar do sequestro do Junior é que os sequestradores utilizaram nomes falsos para impressionar as crianças e tentar no jogar em pistas falsas. Moriarty não tinha um irmão nem Sebastian Moran deixou descendência. Gavin Kennear e seu sobrinho Kevin foram recrutados por serem militantes de um partido de extrema direita. - informou o Holmes mais velho.

 

-Com a ascensão desses partidos na Europa a partir de 2016, podemos concluir que a vendetta contra nossa família entrou numa fase mais agressiva. Usando dos radicais islâmicos como peões na primeira linha, eles acham que não podem ser acusados de nada. - Edgar completou – O mais incrível é que eles já tinham testado uma ação parecida quando tentaram agredir a Nina em 2014.

 

-Ao se colocar contra os nazistas e outros radicais de direita, o bisa Rainier nos deixou uma herança complicada. - suspirou Theodore. - É isso que o sonho da Nanny significa, ne? Que nós, os bebês, estamos em perigo porque a nuvem de ódio dos neonazistas está ganhando corpo...

 

Os tios sacudiram as cabeças brancas.

 

-Tristes tempos. Nossa mãe sempre compactuou das ideias do marido pacifista, mas o avô Ambrose nunca fechou os olhos para a realidade. Desejamos do mais profundo do nosso coração que nossos filhos e netos nunca precisassem utilizar as técnicas de combate para proteção real, mas se não é possível, não nos renderemos sem luta. Esse é o nosso lema, a motivação de vida de um Rutherford. Utilizar os dons do clã para a paz, mas lutar por ela se preciso for. - proclamou tio Roger.

 

-Antes de encerrarmos, eu gostaria de dar os parabéns ao seu marido, Mycroft.

 

Lestrade, sentado atrás deles, se levantou surpreso.

 

-Pelo que, tia Ruby?

 

-Oras, querido, por ser um excelente instrutor de tiro. Ou você acha que Mary Jo acertou um homem àquela distância por uma habilidade inata? Bons mestres se conhecem por seus bons discípulos. Você devia treinar todas nossas crianças, Greg. Agora que você se aposentou da Metropolitana, pense nisso.

 

Mycroft sorriu, sabendo que seu marido tranquilo queria mais era ser pai e cuidar da casa. Mas logo seus enteados iriam cuidar das próprias vidas e as gêmeas iam crescer. Assim Lestrade assumiria a tarefa com o clã mais tarde. Tudo a seu tempo.

 

Com a chegada dos últimos membros da família, procurou-se liberar o corpo da matriarca. Sherlock e o Junior ficaram abraçados à Violet, procurando um mútuo consolo. O pastor chamado para a cerimônia também estava emocionado. Foi um enterro bem triste e silencioso.

 

A matriarca do clã passava a ser a tia Heather. A primeira providência dela foi fazer com que os irmãos assinassem um documento declarando que a casa e tudo ao redor era de propriedade conjunta do clã e não deveria ser vendida ou desmembrada.

 

-Não é justo para Charlotte e Marion, que viveram aqui com a mamãe tanto tempo, cuidando dela inclusive, tenham que ter medo de ficar sem teto agora ou depois da morte do James. É responsabilidade de todo mundo manter este lugar. Nós somos os Rutherfords. Mais que uma família, somos um clã. Temos uma missão e se quisermos cumpri-la, temos que nos manter unidos.

 

Na casa dos Holmes, última parada antes de todos voltarem a Londres, Mary Jo está sentada num banco, apenas olhando para aquele verde todo que a primavera traz aos jardins das cidades do interior. Violet se aproxima com uma bandeja de chá e scones.

 

-Descansando a vista? Aceita um chá?

 

-Sim, obrigada. Quando eu cheguei na Inglaterra, eu achava que chá era só para velhos, que eu nunca ia me acostumar com isso. Eu não tomo tanto quanto meu pai e o Sherlock, mas...

 

-O chá para os ingleses é muito mais que uma bebida. Muitas vezes é um instrumento de aproximação, uma maneira de “quebrar o gelo” entre as pessoas.

 

Mary ficou olhando para a avó do Junior, tentando entender. Violet suspirou.

 

-Eu sempre soube que Sherlock era apaixonado pelo John. Quando Watson se casou com a sua mãe, eu me resignei. Não era pra ser, pobre do meu filho, mas a vida é assim mesmo. Então houve o tiro, Sherlock quase morreu, passou por duas cirurgias, voltou a se drogar, dessa vez com analgésicos. Ele matou um homem para ajudar sua mãe. Tempos muito difíceis. Eu só fiquei sabendo depois que quem atirou no Sherlock foi a Mary. Vocês já tinham ido para a América. Tive que trabalhar muito tempo com a minha raiva. Acho que todos nós da família, em maior ou menor grau, tivemos. E convivemos também com a dor do John em ver você crescer longe dele. Ele pode dar uma de durão, ex-soldado e tal, mas ele é muito família, assim como o Greg. Acho que mais, porque o Greg teve uma família sólida, gente unida. Os Watsons não foram assim. John sentia falta de ter uma. Um dia eu liguei para o Sherlock perguntando como as coisas iam indo, um pouco depois de você ter chegado e ele suspirou ao telefone “Acho que Mary Jo não gosta de mim”. Eu posso não ser um gênio da dedução como meus filhos, mas eu compreendi de cara qual era o problema e mandei meu bebê não se meter.

 

-E ele não se meteu mesmo, durante muito tempo...

 

-Bom saber que tem horas que ele me ouve. - riu Violet – Mas eu estou enrolando pra dizer o principal. Não sei quais seus sentimentos pelo seu padrasto agora, só que os nossos, e eu posso dizer pela família toda, são de total acolhimento, Mary Jo. Ao se decidir em proteger o Junior, você redimiu completamente qualquer coisa que sua mãe tenha feito e legitimou a escolha de Sherlock em matar aquele homem no lugar dela. Nós esperamos que você venha com o Junior e as gêmeas, como se fosse nossa neta. Você sempre será bem vinda em nossa casa.

 

-Obrigada. Posso pegar outro scone?

 

-Vou deixar o prato aqui. Preciso ver o que Siger está fazendo com aquelas meninas. Eles só aprontam quando eu não estou olhando...

 

Mary Jo ficou mastigando o bolinho no automático, pensando em tudo. Que ela havia sido tratada como adolescente, não como criança e que pelo menos na casa dos Holmes, ela nunca ia ser subestimada como tal. O mais importante: ela havia jurado ser fiel à memória da mãe e ela havia conseguido que as outras pessoas aceitassem pensar em Mary com outros sentimentos. Isso era muito legal.

 

-Pensando na morte da bezerra? - Junior pulou no banco, puxando um scone.

 

-Hey, sua avó trouxe esses bolinhos pra MIM, pirralho! Pode tirar sua mão encardida deles!

 

-Ih, vai, não vou comer tudo, gulosa! Você devia ser filha do tio Mycroft, com essa paixão toda por doces!!

 

-PAIÊ, OLHA O JUNIOR ME ENCHENDO O SACO!!

 

John só parou na porta da cozinha, se encostou no batente, cruzou os braços e sorriu. Sherlock parou atrás dele passando um braço pela sua cintura, mostrou um scone na outra mão e puxou-o de volta. Foi Mycroft quem saiu em defesa da menina.

 

-Não adianta, Mary Jo, eles são irmãos caçulas, nunca vão ser solidários ao seu sofrimento. - Mycroft pegou John William e jogou por cima do ombro – Venha, pequeno tormento, seu tio Greggy vai fazer uma caminhada com as gêmeas para gastar energia, você parece ainda lotado dela.

 

-Será que vamos passar pelo pasto que tem ovelhas? Vem, Mary, venha ver os cordeirinhos com a gente!!

 

-Eu vou, mas se você ficar cantando “Mary tinha um cordeirinho” eu vou dar na sua orelha!!

 

Mycroft riu, levando-os para junto do marido e das filhas. Enquanto isso, John e Sherlock subiam para dividir um banho.

 

-Sher, me conte a verdade sobre Relda Eneri.

 

-Você e Mycroft nunca se preocuparam em me contar sobre a morte de Irene Adler...

 

-Mas combinamos não mentir mais um para o outro, nem por defesa nem para poupar de sofrimento, certo? Na época, ele me disse que ela estava morta e eu menti pra você porque achei que você a amava.

 

-Eu nunca a amei, pelo menos não dessa forma como eu te amo. É complicado, acho que tem a ver com admiração, ela é muito inteligente. Sagaz, essa é a palavra. Irene estava indo para a Ásia e seu voo fez uma longa escala em Londres. Ela aproveitou para rever sua antiga assistente, que agora é proprietária daquele restaurante onde os sequestradores foram jantar. Tudo não passou de uma feliz coincidência.

 

-Ela continua bela e mortal, pelo visto.

 

-Esse toque de ciúmes em sua voz me excita, capitão Watson. Mas ele é inútil, visto que eu sou gay, apaixonado por você, muito bem casado e responsável por dois filhos lindos e talentosos. Não sou eu quem gosta de ruivos, diga-se em meu favor também!

 

-Sim, temos muitas provas a seu favor, Sherlock Holmes. Estou olhando para uma delas neste exato momento.

 

-Portanto, esfregue minhas costas, John, eu esfregarei as suas, vamos aproveitar este último dia de primavera no interior, amanhã recomeça o inferno de Londres novamente. E eu nem estou falando de verão quente numa cidade grande.

 

-Com certeza, meu querido Holmes, com certeza.

 

N/A: (¹) - _Ototo-yo, baka, baka, baka!! =_ Irmãozinho idiota, idiota, idiota!

(²) _-Gomen, ne, Hide-nii-san_. = Desculpa, Hide, meu irmão mais velho.

Isso foi mesmo muito japonês, o Junior pedindo desculpas ao Hide pelo sofrimento que ele causou.

Pronto! Acabou! Nuvens negras para uma próxima história num futuro distante. Porque a próxima mesmo vamos voltar atrás no tempo para contar o casamento duplo!! Vamos tirar o gosto amargo dessa fic e vamos mergulhar no coma glicêmico romântico!! Com uma pitada de comédia. Até o Casamento dos Holmes, queridos. 15/05/2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
